Poing contre coeur
by Nnem's
Summary: - Caporal, vous… Vous souvenez de cette conversation que nous avons eue, près des écuries au retour de la dernière expédition ? Vous aviez dit que l'on perdait toujours plus à étouffer le besoin d'être auprès de quelqu'un qu'à foncer, et assumer. - Je ne suis pas sénile, bien sûr que je m'en souviens.
1. Chapter 1 : Code de solitude

_YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !_

_Encore moi, je me promène sur le site en ce moment, je sème des trucs par-ci par-là… :D_

_Comme je l'avais annoncé à certains (JE L'AI FAIT, MELLO-CHAN ! JE L'AI FAAAAIIIIIT ! A ), je taffote sur une petite série de courts chapitres sur Petra et Rivaï… Eh ben voili voilou, je me lance pour le premier de la série ! _

_Par contre APPEL AU PEUPLE : vous voyez l'épisode 9 (ou 10, je sais plus), quand on voit les bataillons d'exploration en action en mission à Maria, et y a un type blond qui meurt, Petra essaie d'arrêter le sang mais ça marche pas, et Rivaï y va de son petit speech en tenant la main du mourant ? Bon, dans un épisode suivant on remarque que Petra est plutôt affectée par la mort de ca gars, donc qu'elle était assez proche de lui. Quelqu'un connait le nom de ce pauvre garçon ? Si oui, je serais ravie de l'apprendre parce qu'en attendant, le seul truc que j'ai trouvé pour le désigner est « William » (pardon). Voilà, donc si vous rencontrez, PAR HASARD, un certain William dans cet OS (je dis ça je dis rien…), vous saurez que c'est ce type-là ^^''_

_Eeeeeh ben voilàààà, je crois que j'ai assez bavassé. _

_Enjoy it )_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Code de solitude**_

Le jour déclinait nonchalamment, colorant le ciel de couleurs pastel, presque blanches, prémices de l'encre qui obscurcirait dans quelques temps la voûte crépusculaire.

Dans le bâtiment de ravitaillement des bataillons d'exploration, une porte s'ouvrit violemment. Rivaï pénétra dans la pièce comme un automate, posant ses réservoirs de gaz – qu'il aurait déjà dû ranger dans la remise – dans l'entrée et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé avec un marmonnement harassé, à moitié étouffé par les coussins.

- Eh ben, Rivaï, une baisse de régime ? demanda Hanji en rentrant dans la pièce. Tu te fais vieux !

- La ferme, binoclarde, grogna le soldat. C'était la pire mission que j'aie jamais faite.

- Humm… Claqué ? Rincé ? Harassé ? Atomisé ?

L'énergie débordante de Hanji en ce retour de mission était épatant, mais c'était la tempête avant le silence : bientôt l'entrain de la jeune femme se ferait écrasé par le contre-coup de ce retour de mission et elle le remplacerait sur le canapé. Mais en attendant, elle était bien plus fraîche que le Caporal léthargique.

- J'ai l'impression de m'être fait sodomiser par un Titan classe 15, grinça ce dernier en guise de réponse à sa partenaire.

- Les Titans n'ont pas d'appareils génitaux je te rappelle, rétorqua Hanji avec un stoïcisme épatant.

- Ben s'ils en avaient, je me fais une idée de ce que je ressentirais si l'un d'eux m'avait-… _**Aoutch !**_ aboya le Caporal alors que son dos douloureux recevait de plein fouet un livre épais projeté par la capitaine.

- Ça t'apprendra à dire des imbécilités ! Et puis…

Ignorant l'insulte acide que lui balançait Rivaï, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda les soldats du bataillon qui, à l'extérieur, s'affairaient entre écuries et rangement du matériel. Étape post-exploration.

- Tu as beau de plaindre, c'est en grande partie grâce tes efforts qu'aucun des nouveaux ne s'est retrouvé en situation de détresse.

- « Nouveaux » ? Ils ont intégré les bataillons d'exploration depuis presque trois ans Hanji, déclara Erwin qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Hooo, déjà trois ans ? s'exclama la femme. Que le temps passe vite !

La mission dont ils revenaient n'avait pas duré trois jours et était restée limitée aux premières habitations de Maria. Une simple reconnaissance. Le but avait été de repérer de nouvelles voies moins risquées à travers les villages abandonnés, et lors de cette exploration, les rencontres malheureuses avaient été rares. Hormis quelques accidentés, aucune victime.

- Comment vont les deux blessés ? s'enquit Hanji à l'intention de Mike à son tour qui revenait de l'infirmerie.

- Milo a une commotion cérébrale et les deux jambes broyées, et son équipier ne semble pas en meilleur état. Le médecin dit que certains organes vitaux sont méchamment atteints… Il n'est pas optimiste du tout.

Un silence lourd pesa dans la pièce. Les êtres aguerris qu'étaient devenus ces soldats ne parvenaient toujours pas à faire la part des choses : se réjouir des faibles dégâts… ou encaisser douloureusement ceux subis. Que ce soit deux ou cent, les explorateurs payaient ces missions de leur vie, et le nombre de victimes ne parvenait jamais à décider le cœur des rescapés entre soulagement, réjouissances ou souffrance coupable.

- Pour une si courte mission, il aurait été inacceptable que nos pertes soient équivalentes à celles que l'on subit habituellement.

Ces paroles furent les seules qu'Erwin lâcha à ce sujet.

Conversation close. La mission était finie, une autre arriverait. Inutile de se perdre en paraphrase de leur situation.

Rivaï ne prêta plus attention à ses compagnons ayant relevé la tête afin de jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre – heureusement juste à côté du canapé – il observa vaguement les soldats s'affairer, à l'extérieur.

« Les nouveaux », comme disait Hanji malgré leurs trois ou quatre années d'expérience, avaient cette fois encore, durant cette exploration, donné la preuve que les capacités humaines se décuplaient incroyablement au cours des affrontements.

Parmi les hautes silhouettes des chevaux et des soldats, le regard de Rivaï s'attarda sur la personne de Petra qui ôtait avec précaution le mors de la bouche meurtrie de sa monture. Ses gestes étaient un peu lents et l'on devinait de légers tremblements. Son corps devait être épuisé, mais au moins prenait-elle soin de son cheval. Elle portait cependant encore ses réservoirs de gaz et de câbles, contrairement aux autres qui les avaient déjà entreposés dans le local adéquat.

Pour l'heure, les soldats s'activaient à l'instar de Petra, discutaient, mais le soir, quand chacun regagnerait son lit au dortoir et que la lumière s'éteindrait, le joug de leur condition, de leur combat, de leurs terreurs les oppresseraient.

- …, Rivaï ?

- Hein ? fit ce dernier, comprenant qu'il venait de rater une parole lui étant adressée.

- Tu y es passé, à l'infirmerie ? répéta son interlocuteur.

- Pas encore.

- Et ça, ça signifie que tu n'as pas l'intention d'y aller, devina Hanji.

- Rivaï, tu iras y faire un tour après avoir rangé tes réservoirs, déclara Erwin. Il faut que tu fasses attention à ton épaule.

Un « tss » inaudible siffla entre les lèvres du Caporal. L'œil d'Erwin remarquait un peu trop de détails anodins à son goût.

Aller à l'infirmerie, et se bouger le cul pour aller ranger le matériel. Deux ordres en un seul, et il n'avait aucunement l'énergie de les suivre. Il dut cependant trouver la motivation nécessaire pour se redresser et, se laissant glisser du canapé, se dirigea vers la porte, attrapant au passage son équipement posé dans l'entrée.

Avant de sortir, il bouscula légèrement Erwin qui en sourit. La manière de Rivaï de le rabrouer en lui faisant remarquer qu'il n'était pas le seul à devoir se ménager, ce que confirma Hanji :

- Tu devrais prendre du repos, mon Commandant !

- Après être allé faire mon rapport.

Les voix de ses compagnons furent bientôt inaudibles pour Rivaï qui s'éloigna dans le couloir, ses réservoirs de gaz sur l'épaule. Il sortit du bâtiment, traversant les écuries afin de rejoindre le local de matériel. Or, devant l'entrée boueuse et odorante du long bâtiment, des éclats de voix amicales se faisaient entendre.

Rivaï remarqua Gunther, William, Petra et Erd, affairés à finir de soigner leurs valeureuses montures tout en se chamaillant.

William ébouriffa Petra, qui était occupée à gratter le crin boueux de l'animal.

- Hey, crevette, tu veux un coup de main pour bouchonner ton cheval ? Tu y seras encore demain, à essayer d'atteindre son encolure !

- La ferme, Will' !

- Will', intervint Gunther, laisse-la tranquille…

- Oui, rétorqua Erd, c'est méchant d'embêter les petits.

- Erd-san ! s'écria la jeune femme, faussement outrée, tandis que Gunther enfonçait le bouchon en lui tapotant affectueusement la tête, comme il le ferait avec un chaton ou un enfant.

Les trois grand dadais se mirent à rire avec taquinerie autour de leur petite coéquipière qui s'apprêta à rétorquer quelque chose… quand elle sentit une présence s'avancer de l'autre côté de son cheval. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessous les pattes de sa monture et reconnut le Caporal. Elle se raidit aussitôt en un salut nerveux, sans prendre garde qu'aux yeux du nouvel arrivant elle était toujours dissimulée par son cheval.

- Caporal !

William, Erd et Gunther, ainsi qu'Auruo qui sortait des box, l'avaient vu arriver et étaient déjà en position de salut. Les trois farceurs se pinçaient les lèvres, espérant que leur supérieur n'aient pas prêté attention à leurs plaisanteries. Mais ce dernier gardait les yeux rivés sur Petra et lâcha :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, tu n'as pas encore déposé ton matos ?

La jeune femme s'apprêta à présenter des excuses et remarqua qu'il en était de même pour son supérieur, dont les réservoirs de gaz reposaient sur son épaule.

- Le responsable a déjà dû fermer le local. Si tu as fini avec ton cheval, viens avec moi.

- Oui !

Elle s'empressa d'emmener l'animal dans son box et suivit Rivaï. Elle se sentait nerveuse, et penaude. Elle qui était de taille ordinaire, elle ne remarquait sa petitesse qu'au milieu de ses grands coéquipiers aussi leurs taquineries affectueuses ne la blessaient pas. En revanche, malgré le silence de son supérieur, elle savait que ce dernier avait entendu la conversation. Quand il avait parlé, sa voix était froide, légèrement cinglante. Comme d'ordinaire. Mais la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser de manière irraisonnée que les boutades de ses amis n'y étaient pas indifférentes. Lorsqu'elle et son supérieur se furent assez éloignés, elle osa :

- Vous savez, ils ne font que plaisanter. Ils sont conscients de mes capacités et savent que ma taille ne m'empêche pas d'être leur égale au combat.

- Mh ? fit Rivaï, comme s'il débarquait et avait du mal à sa rattacher aux propos de Petra.

La jeune femme bafouilla un embrouillamini inaudible, se sentant stupide de s'être avancée avant que Rivaï ne reprenne tout à coup :

- Qu'importe la hauteur, tout se joue sur le champ de bataille, c'est ça ? devina-t-il sans se retourner.

Petra pinça les lèvres. L'intonation du Caporal sonnait presque comme une mise au défi, une devinette provocante à son intention.

- Eh bien… Les Titans de classe 3 ou 4 mètres ne sont pas moins féroces que ceux de 10.

Elle réalisa l'étrangeté de sa comparaison et s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Enfin, je trouve que c'est la même chose pour les humains. Vous en êtes la preuve, Caporal. Les Hommes ne sont pas obligés de faire un mètre quatre-vingt pour pouvoir combattre vaillamment. Et j'espère en être la preuve moi aussi, un jour.

- Tu l'es déjà.

Concise et minimaliste, cette remarque résonna dans le cœur de Petra comme un compliment rayonnant et un sentiment de fierté naquit en elle, gonflant son cœur pour en chasser l'embarras qui l'oppressait jusque-là. Elle n'avait pas forcément eu tort d'oublier de ranger son matériel : ainsi, elle volait au temps quelques instants en compagnie de cet homme.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du local, en effet fermée. Rivaï soupira un juron exotique et crocheta la serrure avec agacement avant de pénétrer dans la sombre pièce. Petra lui emboîta le pas, amusée, quand la voix de William s'éleva dans son dos, dans un chuchotement discret.

- Petra, nous avons fini. On se retrouve à l'heure du repas.

Il fit mine de prendre congé mais, s'assurant que Rivaï était perdu au fond de la remise, la tête de William dépassa de l'angle du mur pour interpeller de nouveau Petra et lui lancer avec moquerie en lui donnant une petite tape aux fesses :

- Salut mini-crotte !

- **Va te faire foutre, Will' !**

À peine s'était-elle spontanément exclamée ceci que la jeune femme manqua de s'étrangler, se rappelant la présence de son supérieur juste à l'autre bout du local. Et elle manqua réellement mourir sur place lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il n'avait rien perdu de la scène et la fixait sans un mot. William s'était carapaté et Petra se sentait honteuse face au regard indéchiffrable de son supérieur. Si l'on pouvait concevoir une journée cauchemardesque, un retour de mission extra-muros succédé à un enchaînement de situations embarrassantes et d'humiliations face à son supérieur était assez bien le concept… et ce jour était arrivé pour Petra qui aurait tout donné pour effacer ne serait-ce que les dernières secondes écoulées.

- Pardonnez-moi, s'excusa-t-elle, je me laisse encore un peu emporter parfois.

Rivaï s'approcha d'elle et Petra se liquéfia, avant de comprendre qu'il ne faisait que lui prendre son matériel des mains avant de faire demi-tour et retourner au fond de la pièce pour l'entreposer. Sans un mot. N'en avait-il rien à faire ? La jeune femme priait pour que ce soit le cas – Rivaï était réputé pour être loin d'être conforme au stéréotype du soldat parfait après tout, ce serait un comble s'il tenait compte des paroles et gestes échangés avec William. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de clarifier les choses, plus pour se ressaisir elle-même.

- Vous savez, il ne faut pas tenir compte de qui vient de se produire. Nous… Nous taquinons beaucoup mais c'est sans arrière-pensées !

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire crispé mais ses joues la cuisaient encore. Elle inclina fébrilement la tête.

- Désolée pour le geste déplacé de William.

- Pas très protocolaire mais pour ce que ça m'importe. Mais si ça te gêne à ce point, dis-lui de garder les cajoleries pour la chambre.

La jeune femme sursauta et s'empourpra brusquement à la crainte que son supérieur puisse se méprendre sur le degré de complicité qu'elle entretenait avec son camarade.

- J-je-je- !...

- Tu te mets dans de sacrés états, Petra…

La jeune femme avait l'impression de s'enfoncer et de faire apparaître sans la moindre délicatesse cette situation comme dissimulant quelque chose de plus embarrassant que ça ne l'était déjà. Son Caporal lui jeta un petit regard et Petra tressaillit en y lisant la consternation de l'homme supérieur et paisible ayant compris tous les secrets. Sauf qu'il se trompait et que le geste de William ne signifiait rien, et Petra se sentait de plus en plus désemparée sur la façon dont elle pouvait ôter cette idée à son supérieur.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! s'écria-t-elle aussitôt sur un ton qu'elle trouva presque hystérique.

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Si tu veux te faire sauter par un coéquipier, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. Tu es une grande fille.

Rivaï mit quelques secondes à réaliser que Petra s'était tétanisée et, le visage baissé et les traits tirés en une expression indéchiffrable, le fixait étrangement.

La pièce n'était pas éclairée. Petra, encore dans l'entrée, discernait cependant sans mal la silhouette du Caporal se tournant vers elle et la fixer en chien de faïence. Ils se toisèrent en silence à travers l'obscurité. Envolée, la légèreté des minutes précédant leur arrivée au local.

La jeune femme se sentait blessée par les mots du Caporal, qu'elle n'attendait pas si acerbes. Elle savait que ce dernier n'avait pas cherché à être tranchant ni vulgaire, il se contentait de parler avec sa trivialité naturelle tel qu'il le faisait habituellement, mais ces paroles crues dérangeaient Petra qui se sentait offensée de l'idée que pouvait se faire Rivaï à son sujet. Elle peinait cependant à interpréter l'intonation légèrement dure qu'il avait employé en prononçant ces mots, ce qui ne faisait que rendre plus tranchante leur signification.

Devant le regard interrogateur de son supérieur, elle releva légèrement la tête sans départir son expression du trouble ni du sérieux apparents, et, écrasant ses moindres sentiments dans un carcan, demanda simplement :

- Vous cautionnez ce genre de relation, Caporal ?

- Mh ? De quoi, que des soldats couchent ensemble ? Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait me faire ?

Petra resta silencieuse et semblait se mordre légèrement la joue. Son visage était fermé et semblait attendre quelque chose de Rivaï. Ce dernier, intrigué, marqua une pause avant de soupirer.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a choisi de se vouer au combat et au sacrifice pour l'humanité que le reste ne compte plus – ou n'a plus le droit de compter. Et vu qu'on vit les uns sur les autres sans avoir de contacts réguliers avec les civils, c'est normal aussi de ressentir de l'attirance pour certains compagnons (certains pensent même qu'un soldat devrait plutôt se trouver un conjoint dans l'armée). Finir dans le même lit n'a rien de condamnable. Alors si t'as envie de coucher avec ce gars, ne va pas t'inventer d'interdictions stupides.

- Je…

Petra soupira sèchement et secoua la tête, mais ne répondit rien à cette dernière phrase. Elle reprit cependant :

- Je pensais que vous étiez du genre à penser qu'il ne faut s'attacher à personne. Ne pas s'amouracher et rester étreint par des relations… futiles car elles distraient et peuvent perturber la clairvoyance ou le jugement d'un combattant. Je me disais que c'est pour cette raison que vous sembliez toujours seul.

Rivaï fourra les mains dans ses poches – geste que ne se permettaient habituellement pas les supérieurs en présence de leurs subordonnés – et, son sempiternel air ennuyé sur le visage, lâcha :

- J'ai vraiment l'air du vieux con aux pensées martiales ringardes ? Je ne pense pas les choses comme tu as l'air de le croire. Étouffer bêtement l'envie d'être proche de quelqu'un apporte plus de mal qu'oser et assumer, je pense.

Les lèvres de Petra s'étirèrent brièvement en un vague sourire triste.

- Vous n'avez pas nié que vous êtes tout seul malgré tout.

Hors de cette petite boîte noire qu'était la remise, les pépiements des passereaux perchés dans les arbres pétillaient dans l'air avec la même amplitude que les voix des soldats venant des écuries. Le soleil déclinait lentement derrière le mur, ombrageant l'espace alors qu'il était à peine 17 heures. Le monde tournait lentement, normalement, autour des deux soldats qui se faisaient face.

Aucune réponse de la part de Rivaï ne se fit entendre. Petra se sentait de plus en plus mal et s'en voulait d'avoir poussé la conversation aux portes de l'intime. S'il y avait une personne au monde avec laquelle aborder ce genre de sujet relevait de l'abstrait total, de l'inconnu et du surnaturel, cet homme était en face d'elle et sa seule présence, même sans le regarder, la faisait frémir d'un mélange de sentiments oppressants.

Soudain une main bourrue se posa sur son crâne, la faisant sursauter. Elle leva un œil prudent et croisa ceux de Rivaï. Sempiternellement froids, impassibles. Tranquilles. Apaisants, presque.

- Tu as bien combattu aujourd'hui. C'est bien que tu sois en vie.

Il ôta sa main de la tête de Petra et la dépassa afin de sortir de la remise, la laissant ébaubie. Et la surprise de la jeune femme n'alla pas en diminuant lorsque, s'éloignant, Rivaï lui lança :

- Tâche de continuer.

Imprévisible. Petra suivit son supérieur des yeux, étourdie. En l'espace de dix minutes, il était parvenu à la malmener et la balloter sans ménagement entre embarras, bien-être, soulagement, humiliation et colère. Et alors qu'il s'envolait, la laissant là, il lui laissait finalement au cœur, encore une fois, cette douce sensation de sérénité mêlée de reconnaissance.

- Ah, Petra.

- Oui ? sursauta-t-elle.

- Tu claqueras la porte en sortant. Et si on t'emmerde en t'accusant d'avoir abimé la serrure pour entrer, tu diras que c'est pas toi.

Rivaï fit volte-face et disparut pour de bon, laissant là la jeune femme. L'air se rafraîchissait, mais le bouillon qui attendait les valeureux soldats pour le dîner saurait les réchauffer. Rivaï eut un léger rictus, la voix de Petra résonnant encore à ses oreilles, avec cette verve bridée de respect qui avait mené ses paroles contre lui.

Oui, elle avait intérêt à rester en vie.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Soooow ? J'attends votre avis avec impatience ! D _

_Bon, c'est un petit texte humble, ce projet de Petra/Rivaï est une petite idée sans prétention mais j'espère que cela vous a plu, en tout cas je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire sur eux ^^_

_Aé bientôt j'espère !_

_Cha cha ! :D_


	2. Chapter 2 : Amène-toi !

_YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !_

_Salut à vous tous ! La pêche, la banana ? J'espère que oui et sinon, que ce chapitre vous apporte un peu de peps ! :D YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSHHHHH !_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**2 - Amène-toi !**_

Petra s'étira longuement, sollicitant dans ce simple mouvement tous les muscles contusionnés de son dos. Elle grimaça un peu en se massant les épaules, sans cesser de marcher. La journée d'entraînement avait été rude. Les soldats en étaient sortis rincés, mais satisfaits de l'accomplissement des exercices préservant leurs époustouflantes facultés physiques. Rien de tel qu'une éprouvante journée d'entraînement pour se sentir vivant : les soldats sentaient leurs moindres muscles comme si chacun d'entre eux clamait son existence à grands renforts de crampes, courbatures et tensions nerveuses. Un régal !

Et bien que la jeune femme avait suffisamment travaillé, elle avait encore un peu de temps libre avant le repas. Autant le mettre à profit et continuer de s'exercer, cela ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Se dirigeant vers le petit gymnase appartenant aux troupes du bataillon, elle fut soudain interpellée.

- Tiens, Petra !

- Hanji-san, salua Petra en croisant la capitaine d'escouade.

La femme brune s'approcha d'elle, souriante. Petra n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de combattre à ses côtés mais lorsque l'occasion se présentait, elle avait pu constater que les rumeurs concernant l'approche singulière d'Hanji face aux Titans… étaient désespérément vraies. Cette femme avait une personnalité absolument loufoque, mais l'attention qu'elle portait à ses camarades lorsqu'aucun Titan n'était en vue avait fini par classer cette personne dans l'esprit de Petra comme un mystère pas si désagréable à fréquenter. Bien que l'appréciant, la jeune femme préférait tout de même en général ne pas trop rester dans les parages. Au cas où.

- Tu n'es pas avec les autres ? demanda Hanji.

- Non, j'aimerais aller m'entraîner encore un peu.

- Et après la dure journée d'entraînement, en plus. Tu es bien vaillante, plus que ces hommes qui vont glander une fois leurs exercices achevés, plaisanta Hanji avec un clin d'œil.

Petra sourit avec amusement en repensant à la manière dont, en effet, ses camarades masculins avaient fini par s'affaler sur les bancs, harassés par la rudesse des exercices.

- Je file au gymnase ! lança la jeune femme en saluant respectueusement Hanji.

- À bient-… Ah ! Petra ! s'exclama-t-elle comme si elle se rappelait quelque chose. Attends, au gymnase il y a Er…

- Capitaine Hanji !

Interpellée par Moblit, qui lui faisait de grands signes et indiquait frénétiquement quelque chose qui fumait par la fenêtre d'un local d'expérience, Hanji sembla parcourue d'un grand frisson surexcité et planta Petra en bondissant vers son subordonné.

- **AH ! J'arrive tout de suite !** Salut, Petra !

Cette dernière se retrouva seule en deux secondes chrono.

- Quel est le problème avec le gymnase ? marmonna-t-elle, perplexe, ne comprenant pas la mise en garde d'Hanji.

Elle haussa les épaules et reprit son chemin. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant les portes du bâtiment, elle porta la main à la poignée mais s'immobilisa soudain.

Depuis l'intérieur du gymnase émanait un son étrange. La jeune femme reconnut des bruits d'impacts, des respirations hachées et quelques éclats de voix qu'elle ne parvint à identifier. Intriguée, elle tourna prudemment la poignée et entrebâilla la porte sans un bruit. La scène se déroulant sous ses yeux était inédite.

Au milieu du gymnase, Rivaï et Erwin, vêtus des tenues de sport militaires, se combattaient avec virulence et une telle fougue que la jeune femme crut un instant que la lutte était sérieuse. Bien vite, elle remarqua que les coups, toujours portés avec puissance, étaient parés avec une attention experte typique d'un combat éducatif : les deux hommes s'entraînaient.

Stupéfaite, la jeune femme sortit de sa léthargie et resta indécise elle était venue ici s'entraîner, mais l'espace était occupé (elle comprenait maintenant de quoi Hanji avait voulu la prévenir) : que faire ? Certainement pas entrer pour s'entraîner dans un coin : elle aurait honte de ses maigres performances face au déploiement de force de ses deux supérieurs, et surtout elle craignait de les interrompre. Alors quoi, fermer la porte et rebrousser chemin ?... Ou entrer en catimini et se mettre dans un petit coin ? Le règlement ne stipulait aucunement qu'il était interdit de regarder ses supérieurs s'entraîner. Tant qu'ils ne la remarquaient pas et qu'elle ne dérangeait pas, elle pouvait bien rester juste deux minutes ! Et puis elle était venue s'entraîner après tout, rien ne l'empêchait de le faire une fois que les deux hommes auraient fini.

La curiosité – et plus que ça, l'étrange attraction émanant de la scène – l'emporta et, aussi silencieuse qu'une souris, la jeune femme se faxa par l'entrebâillement et se glissa sans un bruit jusqu'à un recoin discret, se dissimulant derrière un énorme sac de frappe sans se faire repérer par les deux combattants complètement dont l'entière la concentration était fixée sur l'adversaire.

Son regard s'accrocha à Rivaï. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu combattre – un être humain, évidemment. Les bataillons d'exploration n'étant pas censés être professionnellement au contact de civils, ils n'avaient pas à maîtriser l'art du combat au corps-à-corps et cet aspect de la formation militaire était naturellement délaissé au profit de l'approfondissement de la tridimensionnalité dès l'entrée d'un soldat dans la division des éclaireurs. Aussi, elle n'avait pas le moindre souvenir d'avoir jamais vu Rivaï – et encore moins le Commandant Smith – se battre à mains nues. Et elle réalisa qu'elle était loin d'être surprise par ce que ses yeux lui montraient.

Les gestes d'Erwin étaient fluides, d'une incroyable professionnalité et leur portée était puissante et précise. Mais il s'agissait du résultat d'un long entraînement sérieux, studieux, protégé par des règles. La loi du combat de Rivaï n'en avait aucune, et la différence, infime à remarquer, se faisait pourtant ressentir dans sa manière de se dérober, de crocheter, de toujours sembler rebondir pour atteindre sa cible.

Elle avait l'impression de discerner dans ce spectacle le Rivaï d'autrefois, qu'elle n'avait jamais connu mais que les rumeurs laissaient imaginer. Un homme forgé dans la rudesse, la souffrance, le besoin vital de manier sa hargne comme une arme létale.

Les adversaires finirent par se repousser et rester immobiles, se jaugeant comme deux fauves. Leur concentration était telle que le mouvement intense de leur cage thoracique, malmenée par leur respiration haletante, semblait s'être synchronisée dans la lutte.

Une expression étrange, semblable à un mince sourire carnassier, étira les traits de Rivaï qui déclara avec une vois empreinte de consternation et de déception insolente.

- Tu rouilles, Erwin.

- Et toi donc, tu ne me sembles pas avoir la moitié de ta vigueur d'autrefois, répliqua le Commandant avec un sourire moqueur.

La provocation fit mouche, plus qu'Erwin ne l'aurait cru. Ni lui ni Petra, toujours spectatrice clandestine, n'eurent le temps d'anticiper l'élan foudroyant du brun lorsqu'il bondit sur Erwin.

Les cuisses de Rivaï se refermèrent comme un piège à loup autour du cou de son adversaire et il lui suffit d'une torsion brutale du bassin pour déséquilibrer le Commandant. Erwin à terre, le brun roula sur le côté et se repositionna aussitôt, prêt à bondir de nouveau. Le Commandant n'avait pas perdu de temps pour sauter sur ses pieds et faire de nouveau face à son soldat… qui était déjà sur lui, relançant les hostilités. Si leurs échanges précédents avaient été passionnants à voir, le combat qui débuta à cet instant était un spectacle. Petra ne savait plus où donner de la tête : les deux corps formaient un embrouillamini de mouvements fulgurants, s'enchaînant avec une précision terrifiante et une puissance inattendue.

Petra se sentait tétanisée les coups n'étaient plus retenus le moins du monde et les impacts résonnaient contre les corps. Les vitres filtraient la clarté orangée du soir, baignant le gymnase poussiéreux d'une lueur irréelle, intemporelle. Les pupilles de Petra se dilatèrent. C'était exaltant.

Rivaï semblait inarrêtable. Explosif. Le Commandant avait beau ne pas être en reste et il aurait pu user des plus superbes techniques, toute la concentration de la jeune femme était focalisée sur le Caporal. Elle n'arrivait même plus à suivre ses mouvements. Que se passait-il dans sa tête à ce moment-là ? Y voyait-il malgré la vivacité de ses gestes ? Sentait-il les coups qui l'atteignaient ?

Petra avait l'impression qu'il n'existait plus rien d'autre au monde que ce spectacle et il lui semblait alors être prête à tout pour être capable de bouger comme cela.

Soudain, comme si une décharge les avait foudroyé, les deux adversaires s'immobilisèrent, empoignés l'un à l'autre. Le gymnase était plongé dans un silence perçant et Petra réalisa qu'elle avait suspendu son souffle. Les deux hommes se toisèrent, comme prêts à s'arracher la gorge ou se faire exploser la cervelle d'un seul regard… et se repoussèrent tranquillement.

Puis, comme s'ils venaient de faire un simple petit concours, Erwin se redressa et déclara en se faisant craquer l'épaule :

- Ouf ! Ça fait du bien de se décrasser un peu.

- À qui le dis-tu.

Petra resta béate, tapie dans son recoin. Après s'être flanqué une telle dérouillée (amicale, certes, mais tout de même violente), haletants et trempés de sueur, ils se serraient presque la pince en se faisant des politesses. Ces hommes étaient des monstres. Erwin attrapa une serviette posée sur le cheval d'arçon et déclara :

- Je vais me doucher.

- Et moi je reste encore un peu.

- Ne reste pas là toute la nuit quand même, lança le Commandant en disparaissant dans le couloir menant aux douches.

Rivaï attendit que le Commandant quitte les lieux pour passer une main sur son front moite et inspirer profondément.

Petra se tassa derrière son bouclier, tournant le dos à la scène. Le Commandant Smith s'était retiré, le Caporal allait s'entraîner seul. Il était temps : se tirer en vitesse et le laisser tranquille, de toute évidence elle aurait du mal à sortir d'ici pour s'entraîner en sa présence.

Cependant, quelque chose la retint et l'empêcha de se faufiler en sens inverse d'à son arrivée et prendre discrètement la porte. Le Caporal était seul. Et après ce qu'elle venait de voir, les pulsations dans les veines de Petra étaient trop fortes pour lui permettre de faire comme si de rien n'était et partir. Elle avait l'impression délicieuse et un brin dangereuse d'avoir été témoin de quelque chose de mystique – chose absurde vu qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un entraînement entre soldats… bien que ce n'était pas n'importe lesquels.

Elle avait envie de demander une faveur à Rivaï. Une envie plus grande que l'embarras de la situation. Elle prit son courage à deux mains : au pire, si elle dérangeait – ce qui était sûr à plus de 110% – Rivaï ne prendrait pas de pincettes pour le lui dire et la virerait sans formalités. Mais si l'armée lui avait appris quelque chose, c'était bien que qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Alors elle s'apprêta à sortir de sa cachette, lorsque la voix de Rivaï la pétrifia.

- Tu comptes camper derrière ce sac de frappe ?

La jeune femme resta interdite quelques instants. Elle inspira profondément et osa jeter un œil de derrière sa cachette, rencontrant le regard consterné de Rivaï. Évidemment. Il avait dû la repérer depuis longtemps, peut-être même dès son entrée. Elle avait encore des choses à apprendre.

Elle sentit un pauvre sourire navré crisper ses lèvres et, piteuse, elle se glissa de derrière le sac.

Rivaï la fixait tranquillement, sans animosité, mais ses lèvres semblaient prêtes à déverser quelque remarque piquante. Il resta cependant silencieux, et Petra comprit que c'était à elle de s'exprimer. Elle ne formula cependant pas la moindre excuse et déclara, l'œil brillant d'intérêt.

- On ne nous apprend pas ce genre de coups. C'était incroyable à voir !

Rivaï fronça légèrement un sourcil mais avant qu'il ne réponde quoi que ce soit Petra, emportée dans sa lancée audacieuse, assena :

- Caporal, vous pourriez m'apprendre à me battre comme ça ?

La requête résonna dans l'atmosphère moite, semblant rebondir comme un écho vide sur la personne figée de Rivaï. Ce dernier semblait surpris mais ne l'exprimait que par une immobilité totale, fixant ses yeux impénétrables sur Petra. La jeune femme sentit son entrain décroître.

- Un soldat n'a pas besoin de savoir donner les coups, lâcha-t-il finalement. Tout ce que tu as à savoir maîtriser t'a été enseigné durant tes classes.

- Oui, maîtriser un forcené, parer un coup, désarmer un individu vindicatif, plaquer un délinquant… Cela fait partie de la formation militaire, mais c'est toujours enrichissant et utile d'étendre un peu ses capacités au-delà du requis, non ?

Rivaï continuait de la toisait en silence, relevant ainsi sans un mot le manque de crédibilité des paroles de sa subordonnée. Cette dernière passa une main intimidée sur sa nuque.

- Bon, j'admets que mes arguments ne sont pas très convaincants, sourit-elle piteusement. Disons que je ne vous demande cette faveur sûrement que pour me donner un prétexte d'essayer d'apprendre quelque chose de vous.

Le soldat continua de la regarder longuement, et Petra ne savait si elle aurait tout donner pour savoir ce qu'il pensait à cet instant, ou au contraire s'enfuir à l'autre bout de la ville pour ne rien en connaître. Dans les yeux du Caporal à cet instant, elle discerna un trouble étrange, infime.

Finalement, il fit légèrement craquer sa nuque et Petra le vit se positionner de manière significative tandis qu'il lançait :

- Bats-toi contre moi.

- Eh ?

Elle eut un moment d'absence puis réalisa que son supérieur gardait sa position, attendant apparemment qu'elle fasse de même, une expression de sérieux et de détermination plaquée sur le visage comme s'il s'apprêtait à en découdre avec une trentaine de malabars. La jeune femme sursauta et commença à bafouiller, désorientée par l'étrangeté de la situation.

- P-p-pardon ?!

- Eh bien ? Tu dézingues régulièrement des Titans, ne me dis pas que m'affronter te fait peur ? demanda-t-il avec un léger rictus sarcastique.

Oh. Il la mettait à l'épreuve ? La jeune femme fronça les sourcils avec un sourire déterminé. Le plus puissant soldat de l'humanité la défiait en combat singulier ? Elle n'avait aucune chance. La possibilité qu'elle l'emporte n'était même pas nulle, elle creusait allègrement dans le négatif. Le duel entre lui et Erwin, dont elle avait été spectatrice, rappelait bien que la maîtrise de la tridimensionnalité n'était pas le seul talent du Caporal. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus la raison exacte pour laquelle il proposait cela. Mais…

- Si c'est un défi, je ne puis me dérober.

Elle se mit en garde – la position standardisée enseignée à tout jeune soldat – et put à peine compter une seconde que Rivaï était déjà sur elle. Elle vit son poing fuser vers elle et, retrouvant ses esprits et faisant appel à ses compétences, bloqua le bras du Caporal

Du moins aurait-elle réussi à le faire si le bras de Rivaï ne s'était pas dérobé avant même que la prise de la jeune femme ne se referme sur lui et, sans qu'elle comprenne comment, Petra se sentit acculée sur la gauche. Elle vit l'autre poing du Caporal fondre sur elle mais, n'ayant pas le temps de parer, elle serra les dents et attendit l'impact.

Qui ne vint jamais. Elle remarqua que le bras de l'homme s'était arrêté à quelques centimètres de son visage et que, de l'autre main, il poussait légèrement la hanche de la jeune femme vers l'avant, la replaçant correctement.

- Fais peser ton poids sur le bassin, comme si tu manœuvrais en tridimensionnel. Il faut que tes pieds soient plus mobiles pour te permettre de te tourner rapidement et suivre les mouvements adverses.

Petra resta stupéfaite, mais en voyant un deuxième coup fondre sur elle sans crier gare, elle le para maladroitement et essaya de suivre les conseils de Rivaï en prenant garde à ses positions.

- Protège ton centre.

- Oui !

- Rentre le bassin et rends ta nuque plus mobile.

- Oui !

- Et arrête de dire oui, tu gaspilles ton souffle.

- Compris, Caporal ! haleta la jeune femme, se démenant comme un beau diable face aux attaques adverses.

Les minutes passaient. La carté des lieux déclinait, mais aucun des deux n'y prêtait attention.

Rivaï remarqua du coin de l'œil Erwin qui, frais comme un gardon et sac sur l'épaule, sortait des vestiaires et marqua un bref arrêt à la vue de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il se dirigea silencieusement vers la sortie du gymnase, essayant de se faire discret pour ne pas perturber les deux soldats en plein exercice. Petra était trop concentrée pour remarquer quoi que ce soit mais, sans pour autant ralentir la cadence, Rivaï suivit Erwin des yeux et eut un rictus en remarquant le sourire léger du Commandant ainsi que le regard qu'il leur lança en sortant, saluant brièvement de la main son subordonné affairé et le laissant à ses occupations. Il claqua involontairement la porte en sortant, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune femme. Elle jeta un œil en arrière et entendit son supérieur la rappeler à l'ordre.

- Où regardes-tu ? Ne me quitte pas des yeux !

Son oreille siffla à ces mots et une chaleur soudaine cuisit ses tempes moites.

Ne pas cligner une seule fois. Rester accrochée à son adversaire. Ne pas quitter le Caporal Rivaï des yeux. Ne pas quitter Rivaï des yeux. Lui-même n'avait aucune idée de ce que ces mots signifiaient pour elle, mais elle était déterminée à les honorer.

Et dès lors qu'elle parvint à accrocher le regard de son supérieur, à s'y cramponner, tâchant de suivre ses rotations, ses offensives, ses dérobades, elle eut la sensation que l'échange devenait plus intense.

Elle avait remarqué cette manière qu'il avait de porter les coups : poing fermé, laissant dépasser l'articulation du majeur. Recevoir un tel coup devait être dévastateur pour la zone touchée.

Les doigts de Rivaï la frappaient sans violence, comme de petites frappes chirurgicales, précises mais presque inoffensives. Elle sentait les impacts maîtrisés heurter son corps sans la moindre douleur, juste assez forts pour lui faire ressentir quels endroits elle laissait exposés, et la corriger. Elle ressentait d'autant plus sa puissance lorsqu'il la touchait sans cogner, et elle en frémissait.

La jeune femme se démenait à essayer de parer et soudain, croyant entrevoir une ouverture, tenta de pénétrer la garde de son adversaire. Rivaï bloqua de justesse le poing avec sa main et sentit la pointe du majeur appuyer contre sa paume. L'homme fronça légèrement un sourcil, intéressé par ce coup. Petra avait remarqué ce détail dans ses attaques et en faisait l'essai.

- Bien vu.

Petra crut entrevoir un sourire, aussi furtif que la fuite d'une souris, et un éclat carnassier étinceler dans les yeux de Rivaï. Elle se prépara à enchaîner mais sentit sans comprendre quelque chose la faucher derrière les genoux, la main libre de son adversaire la pousser sur le front et, perdant totalement l'équilibre, elle chuta en arrière en émettant un petit cri de surprise et de panique.

Elle n'atterrit cependant pas sur les fesses et réalisa que la main de Rivaï s'était refermée sur son avant-bras, la retenant sans ménagement et prévenant sa chute. La jeune femme était complètement bancale mais la poigne rude du Caporal lui donnait l'impression qu'elle ne se sentirait pas moins assurée si elle pendait dans un gouffre béant, Rivaï la maintenant ainsi.

Ses yeux débordants d'une supériorité calme et muette la fixaient et Petra laissa échapper un petit rire face à sa position et la manière dont son supérieur l'avait désarçonnée.

- Je crois que j'ai encore besoin d'un peu d'entraînement ! Oh- …!

Elle sentit le bras de Rivaï la tirer légèrement pour la redresser cependant Petra, instinctivement, prit simultanément l'initiative de s'appuyer sur ses talons pour se remettre debout, ne réalisant pas immédiatement que cela était superflu.

Rivaï n'avait pas anticipé l'élan de la jeune femme… Et l'impact de leur crâne, qui fit vibrer leur esprit comme un sac de frappe malmené, lui signifia clairement qu'il perdait des réflexes.

Le choc violent secoua Petra jusque dans ses os à peine remise debout, elle se courba aussitôt sous la douleur et avec un petit gémissement, porta les mains à son front.

- Ouillouillouille ! Vous avez la tête dure, Caporal ! fit-elle avec un demi-sourire douloureux en regardant son supérieur, impassible malgré le choc.

Elle s'arrêta, son sourire s'élargissant à vue d'œil… jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte dans un grand éclat de rire. Rivaï resta stoïque, fixant sa subordonnée secouée de gloussements croissants et se prenant finalement le ventre, tordue en deux par un fou rire phénoménal, incontrôlable et absurde.

Rivaï continua de toiser la demoiselle hilare, dont le front commençait à s'orner d'une jolie bosse rose.

Simple. Cet instant était simple. Léger, inconséquent, et sans que Rivaï n'en laisse rien paraître, le présent lui apparut soudain comme d'une douceur incroyable. Il n'avait prévu que de s'occuper l'esprit et le corps par l'entraînement rude, qui fait brûler les muscles et rendre chaque inspiration brûlante. Mais la présence inattendue de Petra, le rire en cascade de la jeune femme, ses maladresses couplées à son énergie volontaire bannissaient toute envie de reprendre des exercices barbares et solo. Erwin dirait que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal d'être un peu plus au contact de ses collègues et subordonnés, et qu'entraîner un plus jeune soldat ne pourrait qu'être un moment constructif et intéressant, de partage, d'échange. Et il fallait avouer qu'il n'aurait pas tort.

Rivaï n'était pas si mal ainsi.

Petra, les abdominaux douloureux à force de rire, finit par se calmer et essayer de reprendre son souffle.

- Ouf ! gloussa-t-elle, épuisée. Je suis désolée, je crois que votre, euh… coup de boule m'a remis les idées en place !

- Tu devrais t'en tenir aux Titans, jugea l'officier.

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez failli m'assommer que je vais laisser tomber, Caporal Rivaï ! J'aimerais bien m'exercer encore un peu de temps en temps, si vous me le permettez !

- Et comment. Maintenant que t'as commencé je ne vais pas te larguer à mi-chemin. Tu te reposeras quand tu seras morte.

Le sarcasme de sa voix résonnait cependant comme un sourire presque complice. Petra, hésitante, ne sut exactement comment interpréter dans l'immédiat ses paroles, mais un sourire ravi éclaira son visage lorsqu'elle vit le Caporal se remettre en position, l'invitant à reprendre.

En venant ici, s'attendait-elle à y rencontrer Rivaï ? S'attendait-elle à ce que le plus puissant soldat de l'humanité prenne du temps pour elle, gratuitement, pour l'entraîner sans nécessité ? Certainement pas, mais Petra était bien contente que Hanji n'ait pu la prévenir que le gymnase était occupé : pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu passer à côté de ce moment. Si naturel, spontané, réduisant significativement la frontière entre leur deux grades. Ils n'étaient même plus vraiment sûrs de faire face à une subordonnée ou un supérieur.

Ils sentaient la sueur, avaient de plus en plus de mal à se distinguer dans l'obscurité croissante du gymnase englobé par le crépuscule, mais qu'importait. Erwin avait dit de ne pas rester tout la nuit… Bah, ils avaient encore le temps, avant le couvre-feu.

Petra ne savait à quoi pensait le Caporal en cet instant, mais elle était sûre d'une chose : quoi qu'il advienne à l'avenir, cette soirée était l'une des plus imprévisibles et agréables qu'elle ait jamais passé dans l'armée. En compagnie de Rivaï.

Un moment épuré, rude et presque subtilement complice. Que c'était bon.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_YOP ! J'ai pris vachement de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre (enfin, ce genre d'OS… ce truc), ce genre de scène d'échange très dynamique, spontanée et légère me trottait dans la tête depuis un bail, je suis bien contente d'avoir pu concrétiser mes ptites idées ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que ce soit ou non le cas… Votre avis m'importe toujours D_

_Cha cha !_


	3. Chapter 3 : Roc

_YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !_

_WALLAAAA damoiselles et damoiseaux ! Comment allez-vous bien ?_

_Me revoici donc pour le 3__e__ volet de notre grande série « Le plus grand soldat de l'humanité va-t-il pécho sa subordonnée ? » (ceuw qui me connaissent un peu savent que je plaisante… un peu)_

_Sur cette note de poésie mal placée, et avant de vous foutre la paix, j'aimerais adresser un sincère MERCI à Saki-chan qui a vaillamment (et le mot est faible) lancé la chasse à mes immondices grammaticales des deux précédents chapitres. Du coup, ça m'a remis les yeux en face des trous et j'ai traqué la faute fourbe dans celui-là, j'espère, Ô Saki-senpai, que mes humbles (mais sincères) efforts sauront rattraper un peu mes bouses passées _

_Merci encore à elle (et je présente mes excuses pour ces horreurs de français que je vous avais mis sous les yeux) et j'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous plaira 3_

**xxxxx**

_**3- Roc**_

Rivaï entendait encore le résonnement des cloches se répercuter dans son esprit, annonçant le retour des braves insensés que sont les soldats des Bataillons partis en exploration. Les regards de la populace, amassée sur leur passage pour les épier comme une horde d'animaux étranges, pesaient encore sur lui, sur eux. Regards consternés. Lourds. Accusateurs. Emplis même de pitié parfois, mais toujours aussi d'incompréhension. Cette étape du cycle de la mission était presque aussi insupportable que les épreuves endurées en-dehors des Murs.

Et dieu sait que ces dernières avaient été particulièrement rudes. Les Bataillons étaient revenus allégés des deux tiers de leur effectif de départ, ce qui représentait le taux de pertes le plus ravageur depuis longtemps. Un carnage. Rivaï le ressentait encore dans la fureur du sang battant ses tempes et dans le regard d'Erwin qui persistait dans sa mémoire. Toutes les foudres du monde pouvaient s'abattre sur un seul homme, s'il s'agissait du Commandant Smith, jamais il ne ploierait. Mais la douleur était là. Et, tu, enfoui, étouffé, l'effroi de même.

Des bribes de ces journées infernales éclataient dans l'esprit de Rivaï comme de la chevrotine. Son corps et ses sens de combattant aguerri ne s'étaient jamais vraiment laissés submergés par les réminiscences, cependant, à certains souvenirs, il sentait l'adrénaline vivifier son rythme cardiaque.

Plusieurs de ses proches compagnons avaient frôlé la mort, encore – et lui-même ne prêtait plus attention aux ratés des griffes du Néant qui s'acharnaient à tenter de le saisir – et il avait réellement cru que parmi ses hommes, l'une d'elle allait vraiment y passer ce jour-là. Il c'en était fallu de peu. Si peu. Et à quel prix.

Rivaï poussa un long soupir entre ses dents serrées, et poussa la porte qui se dressait au bout du couloir.

Il entra dans la salle de cantine et d'un seul coup, le bourdonnement de fond lui sembla être un vacarme assourdissant contre l'effroyable silence d'une léthargie endeuillée et traumatisée. Douce heure du repas au retour de mission. Dîner bien tardif d'ailleurs, car le retour en territoire humain avait eu lieu en début de soirée, et les soins apportés aux soldats ainsi que les formalités de retour avaient pris assez de temps pour que les hommes s'attablent alors que la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel.

Rivaï s'assit en bout de table, face à Erwin, entre Mike et un autre soldat dont l'attitude exténuée faisait de sa forte stature l'incarnation d'un colosse aux pieds d'argile.

Le regard de Rivaï, aiguisé, suivit les rangées de soldats dont la moitié du visage disparaissait dans les écuelles. Au moins la plupart d'entre eux n'avaient pas perdu l'appétit.

L'attention du soldat brun resta accrochée cependant à une silhouette qui ne semblait pas toucher à son repas. Petra, prostrée entre William et Erd, tout comme lui-même l'était entre Mike et cet autre soldat massif, fixait son écuelle sans sembler la voir. Et Rivaï pouvait deviner sans le moindre mal le tourment qui occupait ses pensées. Il l'avait vue, durant l'expédition, à ce moment crucial. Cet instant, cette seconde infime durant laquelle la vie ou la mort de Petra s'était décidée.

Rivaï, aux commandes d'une escouade fraîche et prometteuse, était alors situé sur l'aile gauche de la formation et occupé avec une sérieuse poignée de Titans manquant de pénétrer la constitution des troupes.

Il avait entrevu, dans la frénésie de l'action dans laquelle était malmenée son escouade, Petra être déséquilibrée et rouler à terre. Un des géants se ruer sur elle. Petra l'éviter de justesse, prête à se relancer dans la bataille. Et une silhouette s'interposer soudain entre elle et le Titan alors que la jeune femme se relevait et qu'une main immense s'abattait au sol.

Rivaï n'aurait su dire ce qui était alors passé par la tête de ce soldat insensé. Pensait-il sauver sa coéquipière, qui n'était pas en danger de mort (bien qu'en situation critique) ? Espérait-il que Petra combinerait sa tentative d'attaque à la sienne ? Ou bien avait-il eu trop confiance en sa propre vélocité et cela lui avait joué un mauvais tour…

Le soldat s'était comme jeté au-devant des mâchoires immenses, qui s'étaient refermées en un claquement sur lui. Une annihilation pure et simple d'une vie humaine, dont le spectacle avait transformée Petra en statue figée d'effroi. Car cet acte lui avait permis de se relever sans danger tandis qu'Auruo pourfendait le monstre.

Un mort de plus inscrit sur la liste sans fin des sacrifiés pour la victoire – utopique sans doute – et qui, pour Rivaï, ne faisait que s'ajouter aux innombrables scènes morbides et malheureuses dont il avait été témoin. Mais cela s'était déroulé à tout juste trois mètres de Petra, sous ses yeux, alors qu'elle se relevait tout juste. Rivaï connaissait assez la jeune femme pour comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de percevoir cette mort comme un sacrifice protecteur à son égard, et le soldat brun savait aussi à quel point ce genre de pensée saturée de culpabilité était ravageur.

Mais il n'était pas le seul à se préoccuper de la jeune femme.

- Oi, Petra.

- Hm ?

La concernée leva la tête vers le visage préoccupé d'Auruo qui venait de l'interpeller.

- Tu ne manges pas ?

- Si si.

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres et touilla sa potée sans grande conviction.

- Haut les cœurs Petra, fit William en lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule. Tu vas tomber par terre si tu n'avales rien.

- Mhm.

Les quatre hommes se regardèrent, impuissants. Leur compagne semblait enfoncée dans un mazout épais et rien ne semblait pour l'instant capable de l'en extirper. Leurs tentatives affables étaient stériles face à leur amie morfondue, et le repas se poursuivit pour eux dans le plus grand silence.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé et que tous les soldats se furent levés, Rivaï esquiva la compagnie de ses homologues et se dirigea discrètement vers Petra, qui était sortie presque hâtivement. La jeune femme sursauta en sentant une présence – qui s'avéra être en plus son supérieur – et elle sentit sa carapace se fissurer lorsque les yeux polaires se fixant sur elle semblèrent la lire comme un livre ouvert.

- T'as pas l'air gaillard, fit remarquer le Caporal.

- Caporal Rivaï…

Elle pinça les lèvres et détourna le regard, mais n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de démentir cela : Rivaï lui fit un petit signe de tête en s'éloignant.

- Viens.

Petra ne parvint pas à se convaincre qu'il s'agissait là d'un ordre. Cela sonnait plutôt comme une invitation. La voix de Rivaï était calme, grave et effilée, toujours. Et, dans l'esprit de Petra tapissé de deuil et de mélancolie, cette voix semblait presque étrangement douce. Presque.

Ils s'éclipsèrent et, sans que quiconque ne leur pose la moindre question, ils disparurent dans les escaliers du bâtiment. Petra suivait son supérieur sans avoir la moindre idée de l'endroit où il la menait ni de ce qu'il pensait. Le fait que ce dernier vienne ainsi vers elle était inattendu et faisait naître en elle une certaine curiosité qui atténuait un peu son affliction. Les yeux rivés sur les talons du Caporal, elle les releva peu à peu et fixa le dos du soldat. Il lui semblait qu'elle marchait depuis des lustres. Les plis de la chemise de Rivaï semblaient se mouvoir de manière répétitive au rythme de ses pas, qui faisaient étrangement peu de bruit dans le couloir. Il ne lui lançait pas le moindre regard, pourtant Petra savait qu'il savait qu'elle le fixait. Peu importait. Plongée dans le gouffre béant de son amertume, la jeune femme avait l'impression que lâcher du regard ce dos qui la devançait, l'appelait à le suivre, serait comme lâcher la corde l'empêchant de chuter dans ce précipice intérieur. Alors, se cramponnant à la vision du plus puissant soldat de l'humanité qui regardait droit devant lui, Petra avançait, comme si le Caporal lui tenait la main.

Il finit par s'arrêter au palier séparant l'étage des femmes de celui des hommes.

- Va chercher ton blouson.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vas-y, tu verras bien.

De plus en plus intriguée, la jeune femme s'exécuta et lorsqu'elle revint de la chambre elle retrouva Rivaï planté au même endroit, l'attendant cette fois lui aussi vêtu du blouson de cuir militaire. Il lui indiqua de continuer à le suivre et les mena à l'extérieur.

L'air était frais comme une eau de rivière et aussitôt de petites volutes de buée blanche apparurent devant le visage des deux soldats. Rivaï, toujours talonné par sa subordonnée, traversa l'allée, contourna le bâtiment de repos et se dirigea vers les écuries. Il ouvrit sans un bruit le portillon vermoulu et l'odeur âcre des animaux emplit leurs narines.

Petra, à présent totalement perdue, hésita à entrer. Rivaï se dirigea vers le box de sa monture quand Petra, perplexe, osa :

- Mon Caporal…

- Nh ?

- Que fait-on ici ?

Il interrompit ses gestes et, tournant la tête vers elle, déclara le plus sérieusement du monde :

- Ce n'est pas évident ? On va faire une bataille de boulettes de crottin.

Son ton était toujours aussi calme et piqué de cette once de cynisme que d'ordinaire. Petra le regarda fixement, foncièrement incapable de dire si son supérieur était sérieux tant son attitude était naturelle. Avec Rivaï, on pouvait s'attendre à tout. Enfin, tout de même, une bataille de crottin… Avec un soldat tant obnubilé par la propreté qui plus est…

- On va prendre l'air, Petra, corrigea Rivaï devant l'air profondément indécis de la jeune femme.

- Prendre l'air ?

- Mh. Si tu en as envie bien sûr. Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu aies l'envie ou l'énergie de parler de l'expédition, mais tu n'arrives même pas à cacher à quel point ça te pèse. Personnellement, je pense que prendre un peu de recul par rapport à la foule ne fait pas de mal quand on est… tourmenté. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Oui, j'imagine, souffla Petra, troublée par les paroles et l'initiative de son supérieur.

- Bon. Va préparer ton cheval alors. Et ne sers pas trop les sangles.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et, en cinq minutes à peine, sa monture était prête. L'animal ne paraissait pas endormi le moins du monde, l'air vif éveillait au contraire son esprit, mais Petra sentait tout de même la fatigue musculaire de ses jambes.

Elle tira l'animal hors du box et rejoignit Rivaï qui avait aussi emmené son cheval à l'extérieur et l'attendait. Elle s'interrompit cependant, intriguée.

- Caporal Rivaï, vous ne scellez pas votre cheval ?

- Viens par là, répondit-il.

Elle s'approcha aux côtés de Rivaï et du grand cheval noir qui semblait lui servir de valeureux compagnon depuis la nuit des temps. La main de Rivaï flattait le flanc chaud de l'étalon et le tapota, incitant Petra à y poser aussi la main.

- Les animaux sentent le danger mieux que nous, déclara Rivaï à voix basse. Les Titans ne sont pas une menace directe pour eux, mais ils ressentent la terreur ou l'excitation de leur cavalier et aspirent ces émotions comme des éponges. Nous on se contente de leur marteler les flancs à coups de talon mais ce sont eux qui nous portent sans faillir, sans trébucher, en allant aussi vite que notre effroi le leur hurle. Ils fuient devant les Titans comme s'ils étaient eux-mêmes les gibiers, c'est épuisant pour eux, et je ne parle pas que de la fatigue de leurs jambes.

Petra hocha pensivement la tête, ne voyant pas vraiment où voulait en venir son Caporal. Elle sentait sous sa paume les battements lents et lourds comme de lointains résonnements de gong du cœur de l'animal.

- Alors de temps en temps, leur faire prendre un peu l'air à eux aussi n'est pas superflu. Si tu t'en sens de monter à cru, fais-le, conclut donc Rivaï en réponse aux interrogations de Petra.

- Vous êtes plutôt bon avec les chevaux non ? répondit celle-ci en déclinant l'offre. Ou bien est-ce que les animaux en général trouvent plus grâce à vos yeux que l'espèce humaine ?

- Disons que la manière de vivre des bêtes est infiniment plus proche de celle qu'a été la mienne pendant des années de ma vie. C'est un concept qui rapproche.

Rivaï flatta d'une main bourrue l'encolure de l'animal et Petra s'éloigna légèrement. Le Caporal prit appui sur les larges épaules du cheval et sans le moindre mal, enfourcha sa monture comme si le mètre soixante-cinq au garrot de l'étalon ne représentait rien. Petra glissa son pied dans l'étrier et se hissa à son tour sur le dos de son cheval.

Rivaï mit son cheval au pas et peu à peu, ils s'éloignèrent des bâtiments et longèrent l'orée du petit bois entourant la base militaire des Bataillons d'exploration.

Petra, troublée, leva les yeux vers le blason ailé ornant le dos du Caporal et, prise d'une soudaine anxiété, s'enquit :

- Euh… Sommes-nous autorisés à faire cela ?

- Faire quoi ?

- Eh bien, prendre nos chevaux en pleine nuit et aller je ne sais où ? Peut-on vraiment ?

- Et si ce n'était pas le cas ?

Rivaï avait tourné la tête et la regardait fixement. Petra aurait juré percevoir dans son attitude une certaine mise au défi. Rivaï était ainsi, semblait-il. Toujours à jauger, provoquer, observer la réaction et la défensive, défier d'un seul regard ou d'un seul mot, désarçonner et piquer.

Petra ne sut que répondre et fut soulagée lorsque l'homme se ré-intéressa à sa tâche en déclarant :

- Ne t'en fais pas, on reste dans le périmètre du camp. On va juste faire un petit tour. Erwin n'aura rien à dire.

Il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter :

- Si tu veux. Je ne te traîne pas de force te geler le cul alors que tu pourrais aller te reposer et te pelotonner sous tes couvertures.

Petra ne répondit pas mais eut un maigre sourire. Le bois était silencieux. Les alentours aussi. Le terrain réservé aux Bataillons occupait un large périmètre et le monde autour d'eux semblait n'être qu'encre noire, les silhouettes se dessinant sous la lueur d'une lune ronde comme un galet. Les ciels d'hiver étaient limpides comme de l'eau et les petits feux célestes permettaient aux deux soldats de discerner sans mal le chemin devant eux et les éléments de leur environnement.

Ils marchèrent pendant de longues minutes, sans un mot, le silence du sous-bois simplement haché par les sabots des chevaux et le souffle rauque leur sortant des naseaux.

Soudain, Rivaï tira son cheval pour se trouver au niveau de l'arrière-train de celui de Petra, et donna une claque brutale sur la croupe de l'animal. L'animal hennit et, se cabrant brutalement, bondit en avant et se lança dans un début de galop affolé. Petra, prise au dépourvu par le geste de son supérieur, commençait à le calmer quand elle vit le cheval de Rivaï parvenir à sa hauteur et le Caporal lui lancer :

- Oi, pourquoi tu arrêtes ton cheval ?

- Ah, euh je… hein ?

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il a besoin de se lâcher ?

Disant cela, Rivaï éperonna sa monture qui piaffa et accéléra soudainement, dépassant Petra toujours larguée.

- Mon Caporal, je croyais qu'il valait mieux ménager nos chevaux ?

- T'as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? lui lança Rivaï. En extra-muros, ils cavalent parce que des machins de dix mètres de haut leur colle au derche pour nous choper. Essaie de le lancer au galop, comme ça, pour rien. Juste pour le pur plaisir. Tu sentiras la différence !

Et, illustrant ses paroles, il lança l'étalon cette fois dans un franc galop.

Petra le fixa avec incompréhension mais déjà la pétarade des sabots s'éloignait à une vitesse foudroyante. Hésitante, elle lança alors son cheval à la suite du Caporal.

Le « cataclop » des pas effrénés de sa monture lui semblèrent d'abord résonner dans l'air comme un délit, un vacarme coupable attirant toute l'attention de la base militaire sur elle. Devant elle, tout devenait sombre, la lune ronde ne parvenait plus à fixer sa clarté sur quoi que ce soit et Rivaï était noyé dans cette encre dense. Petra s'obligea à respirer profondément et re prendre ses esprits et le contrôle de ses sens.

Elle discerna une petite masse noire, la silhouette de Rivaï confondue avec celle du cheval, qui filait comme une ombre. Petra sentit le regard que lui lança son supérieur et cela l'encouragea à aller plus vite, plus loin.

Elle tenta de le rattraper mais le cheval noir semblait se confondre avec le vent lui-même, mais Petra continua d'encourager sa monture à elle le plus vite possible, ne pas perdre le Caporal.

Et, peu à peu, les verrous volèrent en éclats. Les sabots des chevaux frappaient un tambour fou et dans l'immobilité de la nuit, Petra sentait qu'ils n'étaient que deux insensés à oser pourfendre cette tranquillité. Mais si quelqu'un avait voulu les faucher au passage, il aurait été bien en peine car rien ne pouvait plus arrêter les animaux au galop. La chevauchée galvanisait complètement la jeune femme.

Elle entendit la voix de Rivaï éclater dans l'air en l'interpellant et elle tourna la tête : bon sang, elle avait oublié que son supérieur montait à cru… Les sensations étaient déjà folles pour elle, mais sans le poids de la selle, des étriers et des épaisses sangles, le cheval devait s'envoler ! Elle vit le cavalier lâcher les rênes – seul attirail équestre – et l'inciter à faire de même.

Elle inspira profondément et, serrant de toutes ses forces ses mollets contre les flancs de l'animal, elle prit appui sur les étriers et se redressa, bras écartés et poitrine offerte. L'air autour d'elle était un torrent furieux, glacé, la grisant complètement.

Quelle sensation ! Quelle ivresse !

Elle sentit, incontrôlable et irrémédiable, un rire gonfler dans sa gorge et sans la moindre retenue, elle le laissa exploser dans l'air vif de novembre. Ce rire en cascade, pétillant dans le vent mordant et chaud dans le froid de la nuit, parvint aux oreilles de Rivaï et s'incrusta dans son âme.

L'humanité était condensée entre trois Murs, mais le monde se résumait à cet instant à cette plaine sans fin, ces bois faisant jaillir sur le chemin des chevaux des gerbes d'arbres à éviter de justesse, ces rochers traîtres faisant bondir les animaux comme par-dessus des ravins mortels. L'univers se résumait à ce vent puissant, sauvage, qui s'emparait de leur être comme un démon de griserie ravageant tout. Toutes les pensées, tous les souvenirs, toute la conscience pour ne laisser qu'un cœur battant et battu par ce vent, une âme lavée à grande eau se déployant comme les deux ailes tissées dans leur dos.

Ils finirent par arriver aux limites du territoire, marqué par une large pente herbeuse trop abrupte pour être descendue à cette allure. L'étalon noir ralentit et Rivaï le mit à l'arrêt en attendant que Petra le rejoigne. La jeune fille était échevelée, les joues roses et le regard brillant.

- Alors, Petra, qu'as-tu ressenti ? lança le soldat.

- La liberté, mon Caporal !

Une réponse merveilleuse. Rivaï détourna les yeux mais Petra, sans le voir, avait senti une ombre de sourire étirer les lèvres du soldat.

Elle fit s'approcher son cheval de celui de Rivaï et se penchant vers lui, elle déclara d'une voix encore chaude de vent et de bien-être :

- Merci.

Rivaï haussa les épaules.

- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, c'est ton canasson qui t'a portée.

- Merci de m'avoir emmenée avec vous, corrigea Petra. Ceci (elle désigna du regard le paysage, la nuit, le silence, leur solitude) est juste ce dont j'avais besoin.

Rivaï eut un léger mouvement de tête et sauta du dos de son cheval. Petra le regarda attacher l'animal à un tronc d'arbre, sans un mot, et osa poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Vous faites souvent cela Caporal Rivaï ?

- De quoi, me faire des ballades romantiques avec mon cheval à minuit ?

- Oui, et à l'occasion emmener vos soldats déprimés avec vous ?

Rivaï lui lança un léger regard qu'elle eut du mal à interpréter, tout comme l'intonation de sa voix dans la simple réponse qu'il donna.

- Jamais.

Petra descendit elle aussi de cheval et attacha son cheval au même arbre que l'autre avant de s'approcher du Caporal qui s'était assis sur la pente d'herbe. Il semblait reprendre son souffle, à en croire les bouffées blanches qui se volatilisaient devant ses lèvres. Petra sourit : elle n'était pas la seule à avoir été exaltée par cette course-poursuite.

- J'aimerais bien vous accompagner de nouveau dans ces moments-là, fit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Si vous me le permettez bien sûr.

- Pourquoi pas. Je fais pas ça très souvent mais ça fait du bien, pas vrai ? Ça change des chevauchées qui te pètent les noix quand on se fait courser par des Titans.

Petra acquiesça en étouffant un léger rire et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les entourant de ses bras. L'air était de plus en plus vif, mais cela avait quelque chose d'apaisant dans cette noirceur limpide nocturne. Peu à peu le silence se réappropria les lieux. Une chouette hululait avec monotonie dans le bois, l'herbe était fraîche comme de l'eau. En contrebas, au loin, les quelques lueurs du plus proche bourg formaient une petite tache de paillettes orangées.

Rivaï s'allongea sur le dos, la tête appuyée sur ses bras croisés, les yeux levés vers l'immensité clairsemée du ciel.

Petra se sentait bien. Presque allégée de ce tourment qui pesait sur sa poitrine. Mais paradoxalement, alors que cet instant aspirait à la plénitude de l'âme, elle sentit quelque chose peser de nouveau sur sa poitrine. Quelque chose que le vent fou avait balayé mais qui se réappropriait petit à petit son cœur. Elle déglutit pour essayer d'endiguer ce mal-être mais rien n'y fit.

Elle sentit soudain quelque chose contre sa main et s'en empara, intriguée, avant de le rendre à Rivaï et le déposer dans sa paume. Rivaï distingua un petit caillou, de la taille d'un noyau de pêche, lisse comme une perle, tout zébré de noir et de roux.

- Il est plutôt joli non ? sourit Petra devant le visage inexpressif de son supérieur.

Rivaï ne répondit pas et fit rouler le petit caillou dans sa paume. La lune laissa un de ses rayons ricocher sur la surface sombre.

- Mon prénom, souffla Petra.

- De quoi ?

- Petra, ça signifie le roc.

- Oh.

Sans un mot de plus, Rivaï renifla légèrement et glissa le caillou dans la poche pectorale de son blouson.

- …Mais je crois que je ne le porte pas encore très bien, ce prénom.

Les paroles de la jeune femme résonnèrent dans l'air comme un murmure refoulé. Elle sembla les étouffer en pressant son poing contre sa poitrine, là où le plomb du tourment se condensait.

Elle n'aurait su dire si la présence silencieuse du soldat à ses côtés la rassurait ou l'oppressait. Le jugement que portait Rivaï sur le monde avait quelque chose d'inaccessible, de supérieur, et l'influence que les choses avaient sur ses opinions étaient abstraites. Il portait un regard acéré sur tout ce qui l'entourait et Petra avait l'ambivalente impression que se dévoiler en train de flancher ne saurait être mieux reçu que par le Caporal Rivaï, mais il était pourtant la dernière personne face à laquelle elle voulait se fissurer.

- Navrée pour ce moment de faiblesse, mon Caporal. Je vais me reprendre et…

- Hé. Pour fanfaronner, c'est en public que ça se fait. Je t'ai emmenée là pour que tu te fatigues pas à jouer la comédie. Garde ton énergie pour les moments où tu dois te blinder aux yeux de tous.

Petra renifla doucement et sur un ton volontairement endurci, elle déclara :

- Je ne vais pas pleurer vous savez.

- À qui ça importe ? lâcha Rivaï. L'essentiel est que tu finisses par te sentir un peu mieux. C'est le but en venant ici.

- Il s'est jeté au-devant du Titan. Il est mort à ma place.

Ces mots, chuchotés, enfin, incarnaient tout l'effroi et la culpabilité de Petra qui avait enfoui son visage entre ses bras.

- C'est tellement lourd… Une vie pour une vie, à quoi cela rime-t-il ? Pourquoi est-ce lui qui a trouvé la mort plutôt que moi ? Et la prochaine fois, comment cela va-t-il se passer ? Quelqu'un d'autre mourra-t-il pour moi, ou bien peut-être sera-ce mon tour…

- On dit qu'on finit par s'y habituer, répondit Rivaï après un silence. C'est une phrase toute faite, vraie pour certains, à la con pour d'autres. Personne ne s'habitue vraiment à ça. On le banalise, c'est tout.

Le visage appuyé contre ses bras croisés, Petra tourna prudemment la tête vers Rivaï qui ne la regardait pas vraiment.

- Peut-être qu'au fur et à mesure on balise un peu moins parce qu'on a l'impression d'avoir pris le coup de main, d'avoir pigé l'astuce pour rester en vie, _jusqu'à ce que_. Mais la douleur ne diminue pas avec l'expérience, on l'apprivoise, c'est tout.

- Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me dire ?

- Qu'il ne faut pas t'attendre à te forger une cuirasse si vite qu'on le pense. Ce sont les vivants qui morflent. Les morts n'ont plus à se demander si tout ça vaut vraiment le coup. Si tu en arrives à te poser cette question, je serai bien en mal de te répondre. Cependant… Oh.

Il leva le bras pour désigner un vol d'oies nocturnes, dont le plumage lustré scintilla furtivement dans le ciel. Petra, les yeux levés vers ce spectacle fugitif, ne perdait rien des mots de Rivaï qui reprit :

- Même si sur le champ de bataille des camarades sont morts sous tes yeux, le fait est que les remords ne les ramèneront pas, et le fait est aussi que tu es en vie maintenant. C'est tout.

Petra ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne lui vint pour contester l'aspect concis des paroles de l'homme. Il n'y avait rien à redire, et même si cette simplicité rude était peu agréable à entendre et enregistrer, elle était véridique.

- La vie, c'est un outil plutôt pas mal au fond, souffla Rivaï. Tu la façonnes comme tu veux, tu la diriges où bon te semble. Alors tant que tu l'as en ta possession, ne perds pas l'idée que ça vaut toujours la peine de faire quelque chose, même si vivre signifie en baver.

- Je crois que ça me convient au fond, souffla Petra avec une légère amertume. Enfin… Je me suis engagée en connaissance de cause. Je ne découvre rien. Mais dans les moments les plus rudes, je me disais toujours que tant que je serais à vos côtés rien ne me ferait ployer. Je le crois plus que jamais…

- Reste avec moi alors.

La voix de Rivaï sembla s'éleva doucement dans l'air glacé, comme la fumée rousse d'un foyer. Petra en sursauta presque légèrement, mais n'eut pas besoin de regarder le visage de son supérieur. Cette réponse lui convenait. Rivaï s'avérait en réalité capable de trouver une justesse touchante dans les mots qu'il lui adressait. Des mots dénués de toute fioriture, de toute pitié, de toute précaution superflue, mais toujours justes et parfois même, chauds à entendre. Faisant fondre même la pellicule de glace dans laquelle Petra retenait enfermée ses larmes.

Le poids sur sa poitrine subsistait, mais l'atmosphère étrange de cette situation et la présence du Caporal étaient parvenues à atténuer son bouleversement. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur ce qu'elle avançait : tant que Rivaï était là, le monde entier ne pourrait la faire flancher. Et cet homme venait de lui offrir lui-même cette place privilégiée, rude mais rassurante à ses côtés.

- Tu as froid ?

Petra fit non de la tête et pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas prête à rentrer tout de suite, elle s'étendit aux côtés de Rivaï.

Jamais le ciel n'avait été aussi immense, bien plus que ne l'était le gouffre des cœurs. Le coude de Petra entra hasardeusement en contact avec celui du Caporal, mais ce dernier ne se retira pas et Petra se retint de le faire. Ses yeux étaient gonflés de larmes prêtes à rouler en cascade et en silence de ses yeux, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Tant que cet instant durait encore un peu… La catharsis inespérée dont Rivaï lui faisait cadeau était salvatrice et Petra savait que le Caporal lui donnait tout le temps dont elle avait besoin pour accepter cette offre.

Dans la poche de cuir, contre la poitrine de Rivaï, le petit caillou noir et roux se réchauffait au rythme des battements de cœur du soldat.

**xxxxx**

_Yooouf ! C'est dingue comme j'aime écrire ces « pseudos OS », y a pas à tortiller du fion, à se creuser la tête, y a pas d'intrigue tordue à charpenter comme dans une fiction longue. C'est du pur développement relationnel et j'adore ça, j'ai l'impression que ça coule tout seul dans ma tête :D Tip top caviar, j'y prends un méga plaisir !_

_J'ai eu très envie de faire ressentir le côté « catharsis », purge bienfaitrice de cette chevauchée, j'ai adoré écrire ce moment._

_Encore une fois, mes bras sont grands ouverts à toute forme de remarques, conseils, cris de joies ou tomates pourries justifiées P_

_Merci à vous d'avoir lu ! Prenez soin de vous et à très bientôt !_

_Cha cha :D_


	4. Chapter 4 : Le tout dans l'audace

_YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !_

_HAAAAW YYYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, mes amis j'ai une de ces patates en ce moment, c'est fou ! Je tape comme une brutalos, je m'éclate, YOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Yosh yosh, voici donc le chapitre 4 ! :D_

_Ah oui, lors de la publication du dernier chapitre j'ai cooomplètement zappé de répondre aux reviews adorables que j'ai reçues, je présente mes piteuses excuses Je me rattrape vite vite vite :_

_**Statice**__ : YOOOOO ! WOAAAAHOO, merci beaucoup ! Ton com m'a apporté une vague de ravissement et de punch, YOUSSH, MERCI ! *w* Pour ce qui est de l'existence d'une suite ben du coup la réponse est évidemment VWOUI, preuve en sont les deux derniers chapitres sortis… et ceux à venir p _

_Je suis super contente que le respect des caractères te convienne, c'est un peu mon credo d'écriture, rester un maximum fidèle aux personnalités. Tiens, c'est marrant, moi je trouve qu'au contraire le personnage de Rivaï se prête facilement à cet exercice ! Il est certes subtil, tu évoques la difficulté de respecter son caractère et son langage et au contraire je le trouve assez complet à exploiter sur ces points : c'est un gars entier, bon quand t'es en face de lui tu dois galérer à le cerner mais en tant que personnage on le définit assez facilement, de même que sa manière de s'exprimer est super intéressante à traiter (c'est marrant, il est parfois vulgaire mais il peut aussi s'exprimer avec beaucoup de respect… bon et puis faut avouer que comme je parle pas toujours super bien moi-même, j'ai pas trop de mal à m'imaginer quel genre de répliques acerbes il peut sortir )_

_Bref, ça dépend de chaque auteur, mais je trouve que le personnage de Rivaï est de manière général pas le plus compliqué à traiter… mais ça change rien au fait qu'il est méééééga intéressant !_

_Je te remercie aussi de m'avoir fait remarquer mes erreurs de grammaire/de frappe/de conjugaison (que Saki-chan m'a ensuite aidée à corriger), ça fait toujours plaisir que des lecteurs relèvent ces ptites fautes qui permettent de un de travailler l'humilité, et de deux ben… de s'améliorer, tout simplement Merci beaucoup, j'espère que dans le chapitre 3 et celui-ci, moins de merdouilles sont apparentes ! x)_

_**Vava**__ : YEAAAAAAH, merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! J'espère que le chapitre 3 t'a plu et que celui-ci saura aussi t'apporter du plaisir à la lecture ! ^^_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**4- Le tout dans l'audace, c'est de savoir jusqu'où on peut aller trop loin**_

L'odeur du savon emplissait la cabine comme un baume. L'eau glaciale coulait le long de son échine hérissée, gouttait des cheveux noirs, ruisselait sur son visage et le long de ses bras. La température était si basse qu'il sentait son estomac se convulsionner comme une petite bête prise de hoquet, mais il n'y avait rien de tel qu'une douche bien froide pour se détendre et vivifier les muscles. Pourtant, Rivaï se sentait bien peu détendu et un muscle en particulier, plus que vivifié, cognait fort dans sa poitrine.

Il expira longuement et appuya l'arrière de son crâne contre le carrelage froid et dégoulinant.

Se prendre la tête était loin de faire partie de son credo, et il était doté d'une capacité naturelle à simplifier les choses jusqu'à les rendre concises, évidentes, sans détours possibles. Si les années de sa vie dans le souterrain lui avaient appris une chose, c'était que même lorsque mille options s'offraient à quelqu'un, deux choix prépondérants se démarquaient toujours et résumaient le problème.

Toujours.

Ainsi avait été ramifiée, sempiternellement, depuis les premiers jours de son existence, la vie de Rivaï. Déchaîner son énergie et son désir d'en découdre ou s'incliner, la queue entre les pattes. Suivre Erwin Smith et se soumettre à sa volonté ou rester dans l'environnement familier de la cité noire. Combattre un Titan ou le semer au galop. Étouffer cette chaleur qui pulsait dans son ventre et sa poitrine, de plus en plus fort, en présence de Petra. Ou non.

La vie était faite de choix d'une simplicité infantile et sarcastique, en comparaison de l'énergie qu'il fallait déployer pour les faire. Rivaï avait de cette énergie, il en était constitué, il en avait d'inépuisables réserves, tout comme il était capable d'éternellement se battre pour sa vie, d'endurer mille épreuves, de subir d'innombrables douleurs. Mais prendre le genre de décision qui s'imposait à lui de plus en plus, comme une évidence physique pulsant dans ses veines, jamais cela ne lui avait été demandé. Jamais il n'avait eu à occuper son esprit de pareilles préoccupations.

Mais peut-être n'y avait-il aucune décision à prendre. Cela signifiait ne garder aucun contrôle sur la situation. Laisser faire. La vie prendrait de toute manière un des deux chemins proposés par la situation, mais sans doute Rivaï n'avait-il pas à imposer sa loi, exceptionnellement.

Il détestait cela. Jeter sa capacité à prendre des décisions en pâture aux caprices d'un hypothétique Destin, aux mains des évènements, des sentiments, des regards. Et pourtant, cela avait quelque chose d'excitant et exaltant, faisant naître en lui plus de méfiance que d'enthousiasme… mais parvenant finalement à le convaincre que s'imposer un choix dans ce domaine serait stérile.

Il se passa une main énergique dans les cheveux, éteignit brutalement le jet d'eau et agrippa une serviette.

**xxxxx**

Petra se sentait gonflée d'une énergie folle lui donnant envie de bondir au-dehors, se rouler dans l'herbe, trépigner d'impatience, s'exclamer à pleine voix ! Le sac dans lequel s'entassaient joyeusement quelques vêtements battait sa hanche au rythme de ses pas excités tandis qu'elle saluait avec entrain quelques camarades de chambrée. Le ciel était clair, la matinée fraîche annonçait une agréable journée d'hiver et l'extérieur limpide l'appelait comme un chant de sirène. Que le monde pouvait paraître tendre et accueillant, quelquefois !...

S'éloignant peu à peu des étages peuplés, elle dévala les escaliers en fredonnant… et manqua de percuter la personne qui faisait le trajet inverse, au détour sec de l'escalier. Sans se départir de son entrain, elle s'apprêta à s'excuser et se figea en reconnaissant son Caporal. Elle sentit son cœur se déployer dans sa poitrine et crépiter comme de la poudre effervescente.

Rivaï semblait surpris de la voir et il resta interdit, et Petra eut un bref instant l'impression étrange qu'il allait la jeter par la fenêtre. Cela n'arriva cependant pas et tous deux restèrent silencieux et butés au milieu de l'escalier, se fixant en chien de faïence.

Petra détailla furtivement son supérieur : ses cheveux noirs semblaient légèrement humides et la veste du soldat était entrouverte. De toute évidence, et à en croire la présence de la serviette reposant autour de son cou, le Caporal sortait des douches.

Cependant le Caporal restait le Caporal, même sans son uniforme et légèrement débraillé, aussi Petra ne se formalisa pas de l'apparence de son supérieur et se redressa aussitôt, le saluant en bonne et due forme.

Elle remarqua cependant, à travers l'ouverture de la veste, une marque sur la peau de Rivaï au niveau du torse. Une cicatrice, qui semblait très large, mais qu'elle ne put entrevoir davantage car Rivaï nota le regard qu'elle y portait. Un bras vint obstruer la vision de Petra : Rivaï, l'air de rien, se passa la main dans le cou comme pour se masser un muscle douloureux, cachant ainsi la marque. Le message était clair : regarde ailleurs. Petra s'étonna à avoir l'impression de pouvoir décoder cette attitude : il aurait pu simplement reboutonner sa veste, ce qui aurait alors signifié explicitement qu'il y avait bien quelque chose d'étrange sur son torse, susceptible d'accrocher le regard et qu'il refusait clairement que les yeux de quiconque s'y posent. Mais ce bras désinvolte masquant la vue, l'air de rien, était un moyen plus subtil d'empêcher un regard inquisiteur de fouiner. L'interdiction n'était pas formulée, car le faire serait admettre qu'il y avait une faille à explorer chez lui. Et c'était bien connu : _le plus grand soldat de l'humanité n'en avait aucune._

Les yeux de Rivaï s'attardèrent sur le sac dans le dos de Petra.

- Permission ? demanda-t-il – ce qui représentait les premiers mots prononcés depuis leur rencontre.

- Oui ! Je vais en profiter pour rentrer un peu chez moi et retrouver ma famille !

Ces mots résonnèrent contre l'esprit de Rivaï qui, hormis un léger relâchement de la mâchoire, resta impassible.

- J'ai l'impression que cela fait des années que je ne les ai pas vus, alors que quelques mois à peine se sont écoulés.

- Ta maison est loin d'ici ?

- Loin…, répéta Petra avec un sourire pensif. Elle se trouve juste au pied du Mur Rose, près du district de Karanese. Ce n'est pas si loin, en vérité, mais ne pas les voir m'a tant manqué que c'est comme si je me rendais à l'autre bout de la terre !

Elle s'interrompit soudain, tenaillée par la gênante impression d'ennuyer son Caporal. Ce dernier arborait son sempiternel air tranquille – et ennuyé, il fallait l'admettre, mais pas plus que d'ordinaire – mais la regardait sans la moindre lassitude et une certaine plénitude se dégageait de lui. Petra se sentait apaisée par la personne qui lui faisait face et se sentit encouragée dans le besoin d'exprimer encore un peu son bien-être à cet homme qui lui représentait tant pour elle. Après tout, il lui avait accordé de son temps et de son attention tant de fois pour l'entraîner, l'aiguiller, lui prêter main forte, l'écouter tout simplement… ou parfois partager avec elle des moments inédits et rares. Elle avait développé en sa présence un bien-être naturel se mêlant au respect qu'elle lui vouait et à une once de complicité enfantine qui s'était développée entre eux au fil de leurs chevauchées ou de leurs entraînements officieux. Elle e se sentait bien en sa présence et lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, certaines libertés pouvaient parfois se permettre.

- C'est normal, répondit Rivaï en tournant légèrement la tête vers la fenêtre à travers laquelle filtrait la clarté crue matinale. Ça doit faire des mois que tu es en service, ils vont être heureux de te voir aussi.

- Ah ça ! rit la jeune femme. Mais vous savez… Mes parents me manquent, la maison aussi, et toutes ces petites habitudes quotidiennes que l'on a chez soi… Et pourtant, je sens qu'une fois là-bas, c'est cet endroit qui me manquera un peu. À force, ces lieux se sont presque imposés comme mon chez soi, et je n'en suis pas malheureuse.

Elle effleura la rampe d'escalier avec un air presque attendri. Elle frémissait d'impatience à l'idée de retrouver des êtres chers, ses joues rosissaient de bonheur, son sac était plein d'affaires que la lessive familiale embaumerait le temps d'une semaine. Une Petra heureuse se tenait face à Rivaï et ce dernier en aurait presque souri. Il réajusta la serviette jetée sur ses épaules et commença à reprendre sa route, s'avançant vers Petra pour la dépasser.

- Tâche de prendre du repos.

- Roger, Caporal ! s'exclama alors la jeune femme, un sourire radieux aux lèvres, en effectuant un salut rayonnant.

Elle sembla soudain traversée d'une pensée curieuse et osa, faisant s'interrompre Rivaï alors qu'il passait à côté d'elle.

- Et vous, vous ne prenez jamais de repos ?

- J'ai bien assez de temps à rien foutre, mes supérieurs n'ont pas besoin de me l'officialiser.

Petra eut un sourire en coin : elle n'avait jamais vu Rivaï désœuvré à vrai dire. Il semblait combler chaque minute d'inactivité par de l'entraînement physique ou des séances de ménages enflammées.

- Et si vous aviez des permissions, Caporal Rivaï, où iriez-vous ?

Rivaï haussa légèrement un sourcil et s'adossa légèrement au mur, bras croisés.

- Qui sait. Si jamais nos perm' tombaient au même moment, peut-être que je tuerais le temps en faisait un bout de chemin avec toi alors que tu rentres chez toi.

Ses mots semblèrent s'élever doucement dans un monde de silence – silence à peine troublé par le fort lointain remue-ménage des chambres, un étage plus haut – et trouver dans le cœur de Petra une place chaude et frémissante. La jeune femme eut l'impression que les battements ravis de son cœur étaient visibles à travers sa chemise et elle ne parvint à atténuer le sourire radieux qui éclaira son visage. Une sensation ternissait à peine cette émotion.

- Caporal, je crois bien que vous allez me manquer un peu.

- T'en as pas assez de te coltiner ton supérieur à longueur de journée ? ironisa Rivaï. Profite de ne pas avoir à penser à ton travail !

- Cela n'aurait pas forcément de rapport avec le travail si vous me veniez à l'esprit.

Petra ne sut si elle aurait voulu rattraper ces mots (bien qu'il soit trop tard), les ravaler et les étouffer, ou bien si elle était satisfaite d'avoir pu les prononcer. Rivaï ne réagit pas et aucune réplique acidulée ne se fit entendre… Et Petra eut l'impression que la chaleur agréable qui englobait son corps se muait en moiteur cuisante faisant pression sur ses tempes et son ventre.

Et Rivaï ne disait toujours rien. Il se taisait, mais restait, comme s'il attendait une suite. Ou comme s'il jugeait. De tous les moments privilégiés, intimes mêmes passés avec lui, Petra, n'avait jamais su développer la capacité à cerner les attitudes de son supérieur, continuellement imprévisibles. Prêtait-il une oreille attentive, préparait-il une analyse piquante, portait-il un regard critique silencieux ? Elle ne parvenait jamais à deviner, pourtant elle avait fini par être toujours sûre d'une chose : il n'était jamais méchant ni ne cherchait à l'embarrasser à dessein – et lorsqu'il le faisait tout de même, ce qui arrivait plutôt souvent, c'était par ses propres remarques éhontées ou aiguisées.

Elle partait pour une semaine. Elle aurait bien le temps de mâchonner ses regrets et se traiter d'imbécile pendant ces jours de repos, loin de Rivaï, si jamais ce qui lui gonflait le cœur d'appréhension et d'envie s'avérait être une erreur. Ils étaient seuls, le couloir et l'escalier semblaient s'être clos autour d'eux. Et encore une fois, Rivaï parvenait à lui donner cette bienfaisante impression que l'échange était secret, complice, arraché au temps. Elle quitterait Rivaï frustrée si elle n'avait pas l'audace de profiter de cet ultime instant avant la séparation.

- Vous… Vous souvenez de cette conversation que nous avions eue, près des écuries au retour d'une expédition cette année ? Vous aviez dit que l'on perdait toujours plus à étouffer l'envie d'être près de quelqu'un qu'à foncer, et assumer.

- Je ne suis pas sénile, bien sûr que je m'en souviens.

- Hum… À l'époque, vous aviez cru que cela s'adressait à William et moi, fit-elle avec un sourire crispé en repensant à ce moment délicat. À cause de vous, je me suis longtemps torturé l'esprit à trouver un moyen de démentir ce malentendu !

- Ça aurait été si grave que ça que je pense que vous êtes ensemble ?

Malgré toutes ses précautions, Petra se laissa brièvement désarçonner par ces mots. Qu'y répondre ?...

- Pour moi ça l'est, Caporal Rivaï, lâcha-t-elle avec lourdeur. C'est…

Elle sentait le regard perçant de Rivaï sur elle, ce regard capable de faire voler en éclats les plus robustes boucliers, d'ôter une à une les couches protectrices et de mettre à nu ce qui aspirait à rester enfoui, caché.

- C'est important que vous sachiez que je ne… me fais pas sauter par Will, fit-elle avec un petit rictus sarcastique, reprenant les mots de son supérieur lors de cette discussion houleuse. Ni par aucun de mes coéquipiers d'ailleurs. Et que ce que vous m'aviez dit ce jour là, à propos du fait qu'assumer d'aller au bout des choses s'avère souvent moins regrettable, je ne l'ai pas pris pour un de mes camarades et moi.

- Tu prends beaucoup de détours, Petra. Je vais finir par croire que tu n'es pas si pressée de rendre visite à ta famille si tu passes la journée à essayer de me faire comprendre quelque chose.

- Justement, si vous me laissiez m'exprimer en arrêtant d'essayer de me décontenancer…

- Je n'ai rien fait.

- Vous êtes là à attendre, à écouter en me fixant comme ça !

La jeune femme eut une moue boudeuse qui ne fit que ressortir le rouge de ses joues. Rivaï soupira et se réajusta contre le mur, montrant qu'il ne comptait pas changer d'attitude.

- Je voulais juste vous dire que j'apprécie énormément tous ces moments que nous partageons et je voulais vous en remercier… Enfin, au début c'était mon intention mais je ne suis plus sûre de le vouloir, je crois qu'avouer à quelqu'un comme vous qu'on lui est reconnaissant et qu'on l'apprécie ne reçoit pas beaucoup de résonnance chez vous.

Oh. Elle y allait franco. Rivaï décroisa ses bras pour les recroiser dans l'autre sens, un sourcil haussé.

- Ah ? Donc, je fais quoi ? Je m'imagine des remerciements superflus et des lancers de fleurs ?

- Ne vous imaginez rien du tout ! Cela risquerait de prendre des proportions déviantes ! plaisanta la jeune femme en se sentant rosir derrière son petit piédestal d'assurance. Et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais envie de vous laisser entendre que je pourrais désirer vous être reconnaissante d'une manière particulière.

- C'est une technique de drague ? lâcha Rivaï. Pas sûr que ce soit terrible, je ne sais pas si c'est franchement flatteur.

_Ourgh._ Petra se prit la remarque de plein fouet mais tint bon, endiguant tout indice traître de sa gêne, qu'elle étouffa elle aussi. Quelques minutes auparavant elle gambadait en direction du chemin menant à son logis, et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à présent à mie-voie entre l'aveu et le déni, au croisement d'une route qui menait vers un changement certain. Elle n'arrivait même plus à se demander comment ils en étaient venus à ce point. À commencer à se dévoiler, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Et si Rivaï ne perdait rien de l'acidité de ses mots et cherchait à la désarçonner encore fois, elle ressentait cela comme une ultime provocation de sa part. Une ultime mise au défi. Un sourire ferme étira ses lèvres.

- Prenez cela comme vous le préférez. Moi je considère surtout qu'il s'agit là d'une simple démonstration de sincérité. De nous deux, il en faut bien un qui ait le cran d'en faire preuve, non ?

Elle n'eut strictement pas l'impression d'aller trop loin. Il aurait été un peu fort que Rivaï à la langue bien pendue, Rivaï le grossier, Rivaï le provocateur, Rivaï l'insoumis ose la rabrouer pour cet écart protocolaire transpirant la défiance et l'insolence. Petra se faisait cependant violence pour maîtriser l'intensité de sa respiration et elle manqua de frissonner lorsqu'un éclat métallique scintilla dans les yeux du Caporal.

Il s'approcha d'elle soudainement, dans un mouvement félin imprévisible, et il lut la surprise dans son regard lorsqu'il se dressa face à elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, Petra ? lâcha-t-il d'une voix grave et lente comme le ronronnement d'une vague prête à déferler.

- Que ou je me suis laisser berner par votre sollicitude et vous agissez en bon samaritain avec n'importe lequel de vos soldats, ou vous m'accordez une attention particulière, répondit-elle sans détourner le regard, les joues en feu et les pupilles dilatées de voir son supérieur si proche.

- Et qu'est-ce que cela pourrait faire si c'était le cas ?

Rivaï se pencha davantage et leur nez ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. _Maria-Rose-Sina_, qu'il était près. Petra sentait toute la force de cet homme s'élever face à elle et même s'il n'y avait strictement aucune raison qu'il le fasse, elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait la briser de deux doigts.

- Alors Petra, qu'est-ce que ça ferait si je ne te considérais pas complètement comme n'importe quel soldat ?

- C'est une technique de drague ? sourit la jeune femme en ne parvenant à cacher derrière son assurance le rougissement brûlant de ses joues.

Rivaï releva le menton et l'électrocuta d'un regard métallique. Elle inspira profondément et, le regard jonglant de l'un à l'autre des yeux si proches de Rivaï, elle osa d'une voix dont elle tenta de maîtriser le frémissement :

- Vous ne me ferez pas ployer comme ça, Caporal.

- Toi non plus Petra.

Elle mobilisa toute sa vaillance et, entrevoyant une brillance vive dans ses yeux clairs, pupilles aiguisées, elle se redressa à son tour un peu pour faire face à la hauteur du soldat.

_Tout était simple. Deux manières d'agir, toujours._ Rivaï ne parvenait même plus à se le répéter. Depuis l'instant où il avait décidé ne s'imposer aucun choix traître concernant Petra, il avait senti qu'il s'engageait sur une pente glissante. Une pente sans fin, infiniment _glissante_. Il s'y sentit propulsé et commencer à la dégringoler lorsque la respiration de Petra rencontra la sienne lorsqu'elle avança timidement le visage vers lui.

Elle effleura le coin des lèvres de Rivaï et alors que, comme retombant d'un saut avec élan elle allait s'en détacher aussitôt, elle sentit son supérieur pencher la tête en avant afin de prolonger le contact. Son mouvement fut si léger et infime qu'il sembla imperceptible et Petra se dit l'avoir imaginé pour se donner le courage de ne pas se retirer immédiatement. Et, un peu plus longtemps, ressentir la bouche de Rivaï contre la sienne.

Elle sentait les bras de Rivaï encore croisés sur sa poitrine et tout le corps du Caporal ayant conservé cette position de nonchalance qui le caractérisait. Cette attitude immobile gêna Petra qui n'osait toujours pas bouger, tiraillée entre le sentiment viscéral d'avoir l'air complètement ridicule, et le trouble de ce contact inédit.

Elle avait gardé les yeux ouverts et sentait son âme entière ancrée dans l'acier de ceux de Rivaï qui n'avait pas non plus fermé les siens, comme attendant la suite. La jeune femme se sentait mourir sur place. Rivaï était un homme de jugements et de défis et il ne semblait pas prêt à lui accorder de faveur, même à présent.

Cet instant ne dura que quelques éclats de secondes, un battement de cil presque, qui parut pourtant à Petra s'étirer comme du caramel, s'embobiner, s'emmêler complètement, à l'infini.

Alors qu'elle allait fermer les yeux pour essayer de se détendre, et ôter à ce contact cet aspect robotique, Rivaï choisit ce moment pour se détacher soudainement d'elle, la laissant un peu ébaubie.

Une main survola ses cheveux comme un vol d'oiseau et le soldat, se détournant d'elle, lança d'une voix étrange :

- Prends soin de toi. Et profite de ta perm'.

Et, tournant les talons, il disparut au détour de l'escalier. Petra resta coite, les bras ballants, le sac toujours passé à son épaule. Ses sens lui revinrent peu à peu. Les pépiements des passereaux et la lumière solaire lui parvenant de l'extérieur. Les éclats de voix lointains de camarades emplissant la caserne d'un vague chahut. Les battements de son propre cœur. Sur ses lèvres, la chaleur de celles de Rivaï encore présente.

Une seconde – deux peut-être – de sa vie avaient été consacrées à embrasser avec une maladresse puérile son supérieur (et ce dernier n'avait pas fait preuve de plus de panache).

Était-ce une bêtise ? Rivaï n'avait rien fait qui puisse laisser entendre cela, au contraire. C'en était bien une pourtant, sur bien des aspects, mais le fait était accompli, et indélébile dans l'âme de Petra. Cette journée se dévoilait finalement plutôt étrange mais cela ne faisait que rajouter du charme à sa beauté hivernale.

Elle emportait avec elle le fruit délicieux de son audace : une sensation de bien-être et de mystère qui faisait pétiller son cœur de promesses imprévisibles. Mais le défi que venait de lui Rivaï n'était pas des moindres et elle savait que lors de leur prochaine rencontre, elle devrait faire preuve de vaillance face à lui suite à ce qui venait de se passer. Les limites de son audace lui étaient encore inconnues..

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_YALAAAAA !_

_Alors j'ai eu un énorme coup de stress à la relecture : cela fait-il guimauve ? S'il y a une chose dont j'ai une sainte horreur c'est bien les textes cucul-la-praline (ça peut être très, euh… beau mais c'est franchement pas mon style -.-) et j'ai été prise d'un élan de panique en me demandant si ce chapitre ne plongeait pas le lecteur dans une marmite de chamallow rose. Bon, je sais que je caricature et de toute manière ce texte-ci est fait pour être plutôt tendre, pis ça aborde le premier pas vers la relation… « tactile » on va dire, mais n'est-ce pas gnangnan (selon vous) ? Votre avis (objectif et avant tout sincère !) m'importe vraiment beaucoup !_

_Je suis tout de même contente de l'avoir écrit, je me suis bien éclatée même si… rooooh, ben il se passe des choses quand même et c'est à la fois super excitant et méga stressant de faire ce genre de petit bond relationnel. N'est-ce pas trop précipité ? Maladroit ? Déséquilibré ? Tant de questions qui mettent un poil la pression x)_

_Pis pour l'anecdote, j'ai réécrit ce chapitre trois fois et c'est jamais le même soldat qui faisait le premier pas ! Un coup c'était Ravioli, un coup Petra, puis de nouveau inversement… Je me disais tantôt que Rivaï foutait rien et qu'il laissait la pauvre Petra se dépatouiller piteusement avec ses avances rougissantes, tantôt je le décrivais trop audacieux (honorons le titre). Bref, galèèèère ! xP 'Fin voilà, je pense avoir trouvé un semblant d'équilibre et même si je reste un peu indécise concernant certains points je suis plutôt contente dans l'ensemble (et surtout si je me pose pas de limites, je posterai jamais ce putain de texte et je passerai ma vie à le retoucher)_

_Pis j'avais pas vraiment envie de faire un truc profondément doux ou passionné mais limite un truc un peu nul en fait XD Des fois les belles histoires commencent par un bidule maladroit et c'est une idée qui me plaît, ça promet pour la suite je trouve !_

_Donc BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEF , voilà, c'est fait, tant d'histoires pour un micro-baiser qui en est à peine un franchement, roh ! Faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus._

_(seconde anecdote ? lors de leur face-à-face, j'écrivais comme une ouf, j'étais à fond, je sentais la tension mortelle de l'instant, la lourdeur des regard, l'électricité de l'atmosphère, le poids de la présence de Rivaï dressé face à Petra… et j'ai eu envie de péter de rire d'un coup, parce que je me les suis soudainement visualisés en mode chibi, deux micros-trucs ridicules qui se toisent dans une ambiance tendue comme un string, mais zéro crédibilité de la part des deux personnages (un peu genre deux mini-machins qui bombent le torse en mode « tu m'cherches wesh ? Vas-y, tu m'cherches ? » XD Bref, je crois que ça va pas mieux moi)_

_Sur ce…_

_J'espère que vous avez passé un chouette petit moment et je vous souhaite à tous une bouneuh swarée !_

_Cha cha ! ;D_


	5. Chapter 5 : Sans regrets

_YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !_

_WEEEESH, bien ou bien les meufs, les gars, damoiselles et damoiseaux ? :D_

_J'ai une énergie de dingue et à l'heure où je vous parle, une envie irraisonnée de puncher en tous sens fait rugir en moi la force de la jeunesse ! YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !_

_Je me lance donc dans ce chapitre 5… RAH, j'adore écrire sur eux en ce moment (et pourtant j'arrive à travailler encore sur ma big fiction… mais mais mais d'où me vient cette soudaine cascade de vitalité ? *A*)_

_**Vava**__ : Hehe, carrément ravie que ça t'ait plu ^^ Pour ce qui est des frissons, je pense que ce chapitre-ci sera l'un des premiers à commencer à en apporter un peu )_

_Merci aussi à Neliel-G et Saki-chan, encore une fois ! (je suis en retard au niveau des MPs pour vous deux… je me rattrape aussi vite que possible ! )_

_Je vous souhaite de passer un chouette et humble petit moment :D_

_Enjoy it !_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**5- Sans regrets…**

Sept heure du matin, et déjà la base militaire des Bataillons d'exploration était en effervescence.

La poussière épaisse prenait au nez et faisait manquer à quiconque osant une inspiration un peu trop profonde de frôler la mort par asphyxie. À croire que les lieux n'avaient pas été nettoyés depuis des lustres, alors que la dernière séance de ménage remontait à deux ou trois semaines au maximum.

Il n'y avait aucun doute non plus que la Police militaire – peut-être même la Garnison – n'avaient pas à faire cela et qu'un personnel d'entretien était attribué à leur locaux… mais qui perdrait de l'argent dans le salaire d'employés de ménage destinés aux bâtiments d'une bande de patrouilleurs désœuvrés les trois quarts du temps, payés à aller prendre l'air une fois tous les deux mois ? Les soldats du Bataillon d'exploration étant cantonnés au bercail la plupart du temps, la hiérarchie militaire devait considérer qu'ils avaient parfaitement le temps de s'occuper eux-mêmes de leur caserne, contrairement aux Brigades ou à la Garnison constamment en service. Et même si ces mesures faisaient pester les éclaireurs, il fallait avouer que cela n'avait rien d'absurde et leur permettait de nettoyer à fond leur habitacle. Les soldats n'avaient de toute manière d'autres choix que de se plier à ces séances de récurage mensuelles car leur capacité remarquable à empoussiérer les lieux était devenue un sport collectif naturel et il suffisait de voir le Caporal Rivaï passer une main répugnée sur un rebord de commode et la ressortir couverte de traces noirâtres pour que tous comme un seul homme se jettent instinctivement sur l'attirail de survie : balais et serpillères, chiffons et plumeaux. Les bâtiments des Bataillons devenaient alors des fronts de combat enflammés d'où se dégageait une énergie de tous les diables.

Petra, les yeux rougis par les nuages de poussière soulevés par les coups de balais féroces, se démenait corps et âme, s'activant comme si elle se trouvait animée par l'énergie furieuse du désespoir contre les moutons pelucheux qui semblaient se reproduire sous les lits et y pulluler.

La salle de repos, avec ses lits dépliables, ses innombrables meubles et ses recoins sournois, était le lieu propice à l'invasion de la saleté et des toiles d'araignées, et cela était aussi la raison pour laquelle la jeune femme s'était précipitée dans cette grande pièce pour le jour de ménage. Pas le temps de chômer. Pas le temps de penser. Elle était revenue le matin même de sa permission, le ventre ravi par la cuisine maternelle, les yeux brillant des couleurs du jardin, l'esprit tapissé des odeurs du foyer et des voix familières… et le cœur tremblant comme un chaton mouillé.

Elle avait posé ses affaires dans un coin du dortoir, s'était armée d'un plumeau, d'une armada de chiffons et avait été l'une des premières à se lancer l'assaut. Sans se préoccuper d'où se trouvait Rivaï. Ils ne tarderaient pas à tomber l'un en face de l'autre et en attendant cet instant fatidique, la jeune femme comptait se dévouer à sa tâche et focaliser toutes ses pensées sur ce fichu recoin qui s'obstinait à être hors de portée de son chiffon vengeur.

Aussi, avec l'aide de deux coéquipières, la jeune femme plongée dans sa tâche ne remarqua pas l'arrivée du plus puissant soldat de l'humanité, foulard autour du cou. Rivaï avisa les trois personnes présentes dans la pièce – Petra et deux femmes fortes comme des bûcheronnes qui se chamaillaient gentiment à coups de plumeau – et lança à l'intention de ces dernières :

- Lena, Emline, on a besoin de bras en haut. Vous devriez aller prêter main-forte à Hanji avant qu'elle ne se tue en cherchant à déplacer la commode, je crois que les cinq gars qui l'assistent galèrent encore.

- Tout de suite Caporal !

Un vacarme tonitruant retentit soudain, manquant de faire s'effondrer tout le bâtiment, ce qui fit se précipiter les deux femmes à la rescousse de Hanji (sans aucun doute l'auteure de ce barouf).

- On devrait lancer une mobilisation générale quand c'te binoclarde se lance dans des projets de déménagement, marmonna Rivaï en entendant d'ici le tapage causés par sa sur-vitaminée de collègue.

Il balaya la pièce du regard et s'arrêta sur Petra qui, ignorant sa présence, commençait à essayer de soulever le lit pour dégager le sol envahi de peluches poussiéreuses.

S'approchant d'elle, il ne se vit accorder qu'un bref regard silencieux… suivi d'une attitude d'ignorance totale. Il n'y avait sans doute qu'elle au monde qui se permettait aujourd'hui de ne pas saluer son supérieur – le Caporal Rivaï qui plus est – et bien que Rivaï ne prenait pas vraiment garde à ce genre de choses, il fronça un sourcil en se voyant ignoré. Du moins crut-il l'être jusqu'à ce qu'une voix semblant enjouée s'élève :

- J'ai admirablement suivi vos ordres Caporal !

Rivaï marqua une pause, un peu perdu. Petra, à moitié pliée en deux afin d'essayer d'atteindre les recoins vicelards sous le lit-sofa, lui tournait toujours le dos mais son intonation avait tout du naturel avec lequel elle s'adressait habituellement à lui. Il ne voyait cependant strictement pas de quels ordres elle parlait.

- Avant ma permission : vous m'aviez dit de prendre soin de moi et profiter de mon congé. Je vous ai écouté au doigt et à l'œil, je vous reviens pleine d'énergie pour faire briller notre bâtiment comme un joyau !

- Oh. C'est bien… Enfin, je crois que tu es revenue un peu trop optimiste, il faudrait des plombes et trois fois l'effectif de l'humanité actuelle pour réussir à décrasser cette tanière.

- Bah, après avoir combattu des Titans, nous n'allons pas nous laisser impressionner par des moutons de poussière.

Petra se tut. Elle semblait vaguement agacée par son incapacité à atteindre le dessous du lit et, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention à Rivaï, elle commença à empoigner le sommier pour tirer le meuble gênant.

Rivaï avança les bras pour prêter main-forte à sa subordonnée mais cette dernière le repoussa doucement. L'œil de Rivaï scintilla en remarquant que les mains de Petra l'avaient écarté en le crochetant machinalement, à la manière dont il lui avait appris de se défaire d'une prise de combat. Il ne savait si Petra l'avait fait consciemment ou non mais le message était clair : elle faisait toute seule. Planté derrière elle, Rivaï s'adossa à la large armoire et laissa un silence pesant s'installer tandis que la jeune femme continuait de chercher le bon angle. Petra crut qu'elle allait exploser, quand finit par déclarer :

- C'est une mauvaise idée.

- Depuis quand me dénigrez-vous, Caporal ? grinça Petra avec un léger rictus. Je suis parfaitement capable de m'en occuper.

Pour illustrer ses paroles, elle mobilisa toute sa force et, soulevant proprement le lit, le tira afin de dégager la zone à nettoyer. Elle reposa le meuble en dissimulant admirablement son léger essoufflement et allait tourner un regard satisfait vers son supérieur, mais celui-ci déclara d'une voix traînante :

- Je ne parlais pas du lit. Enfin, pas de celui-là au sens propre en tout cas.

L'allusion resta suspendue dans l'esprit de la jeune femme qui ouvrit la bouche, mais Rivaï la coupa.

- Je suis ton supérieur. On ne peut pas dire que ce genre de relation soit joliment vu au-dessus. Si ça venait à se savoir, il est presque certain que toute ascension professionnelle te deviendrait impossible. Sans parler des remarques et du regard de tes camarades.

- Nous y voilà.

De la voix de Petra émanait une lassitude mêlée d'anxiété qui fit croiser les bras de Rivaï.

- Si vous parlez des plaisanteries de Gunther, Will, Auruo et Erd, reprit la jeune femme, sachez qu'ils n'oseraient pas faire la moindre remarque désobligeante à votre sujet. Surtout pas Auruo.

- Il n'y a pas qu'eux dans la caserne. Et ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète. Je viens de te le dire et à moins d'être simplette (ce qui n'est pas le cas) tu le sais parfaitement aussi : si certaines choses venaient chatouiller l'oreille de la hiérarchie, tu risquerais d'en payer les frais.

- C'est vrai que je n'ai pas de titre de plus grand soldat de l'humanité pour me protéger, lâcha Petra sur un ton qui se voulait léger afin de dédramatiser la situation, mais empreint d'un sarcasme légèrement amer.

Rivaï resta stoïque et fronça les sourcils. À l'étage supérieur, le chahut des déménagements détonait à travers le plafond sans qu'ils n'y prêtent attention. L'univers se restreignait à cette grande pièce qui semblait alors si petite, refermée comme une bulle sur eux deux. Petra maudissait le soldat face à elle : comment pouvait-il rester si calme, presque indifférent, alors qu'elle avait l'impression de vivre l'un des moments les plus désagréables et étouffants de sa vie ?

Elle sentit pourtant que le stoïcisme de Rivaï n'était que sa façade habituelle, une bien piètre façade à l'instant présent, lorsqu'il lâcha sur un ton qui semblait épuisé, désolé, usé sur la pierre rugueuse constituant sa cuirasse, et vaguement désabusé.

- Je ne peux pas être ton petit copain, Petra. Ou ton amoureux ou un truc du genre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être alors ? demanda-t-elle sur le même ton.

Un vague haussement d'épaule incarna la réponse du Caporal.

- J'ignore ce que tu attends vraiment de moi… Ce que tu attends de _ça_. Mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir te l'offr…

- Ce que j'attends de vous ? coupa la jeune femme d'une voix sourde.

Elle planta un regard brillant et brûlant dans celui de Rivaï et, se retenant de jeter son chiffon par terre, elle s'exclama :

- Mais je n'attends rien de vous ! Pas au sens où vous l'entendez peut-être ! Je n'attends aucun traitement de faveur, aucune complaisance à mon égard de votre part. Et si cela doit nous porter préjudice, alors je… Je me contenterai d'oublier de qui s'est passé dans l'escalier. Disons que nous avons bêtement trébuché en même temps, et voilà, fit-elle avec un geste de main désabusé. Mais soyez clair dans ce que vous voulez, vous. Je ne peux pas croire que l'homme que j'admire le plus au monde, qui m'a attirée dans ce combat et que je suis prête à suivre et épauler de toutes mon cœur n'ait pas le cran d'être honnête face à moi et se trouve des excuses. Parce que je ne suis persuadée que ce n'est pas la crainte du protocole qui vous retient.

Elle aurait voulu soutenir le regard de Rivaï, comme elle avait su le faire dans l'escalier, mais elle sentit sans comprendre ses yeux se gorger de larmes aigres de frustration et, se mordant profondément la lèvre, elle détourna la tête pour s'obliger à se reprendre. Des mèches caramel vinrent se glisser devant son visage, la dissimulant à son grand soulagement aux yeux du soldat.

- Laissez-moi juste continuez à combattre à vos côtés, prononça-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Elle eut l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait rien dire de plus. Sa gorge lui semblait gonflée et sa tête la brûlait. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : que cet instant prenne fin. Pour la première fois, un face-à-face avec Rivaï l'embarrassait et la blessait. Qu'il parte. Qu'il crache ses quatre vérités ou qu'il agisse avec précaution et douceur, peu lui importait tant que la situation ne s'éternisait pas.

Elle sentit le Caporal approcher mais elle ne fit rien pour le regarder, le cœur battant la chamade et le ventre douloureux. Pourtant, à peine eut-elle prononcé ces paroles qu'elle sentit quelque chose se poser contre son front en enserrer sa nuque avec une fermeté un peu maladroite et bourrue.

Le front du soldat, posé contre sa tempe, engendrait une proximité bouleversante de leur visage. La jeune femme n'osa pas bouger et elle resta tétanisée, protégée par le voile de cheveux dissimulant son expression. La paume de Rivaï enserrant sa nuque avait quelque chose de rassurant, de protecteur, mais le trouble provoqué par leur position était bien plus grand. Si elle avait osé tourner la tête, elle aurait croisé le regard polaire de Rivaï à cet instant chaud et sécurisant comme un feu de cheminée, et elle n'aurait plus eu le moindre doute.

Le Caporal inspira profondément et souffla à l'oreille de la jeune femme, comme un aveu frémissant :

- C'est pour toi que j'hésite, Petra. Je ne veux pas faire quelque chose que tu puisses regretter.

- Ne pas avoir de regrets est si important pour vous, Caporal Rivaï ? Moi j'ai envie de franchir la limite, quitte à prendre le risque que tout ne se passe pas comme prévu… C'est ce dont j'ai véritablement envie.

Timidement, sans permettre à Rivaï de la regarder, elle leva le bras et effleura cette main chaude posée contre sa nuque. Elle sentit alors la main libre de Rivaï écarta les mèches de cheveux voilant son visage et, fermant automatiquement les paupières, elle frémit en sentant les yeux de son supérieur détailler ses paupières rougies par la poussière et son nez brillant d'émotion. Peu importait. Elle ne put contrôler l'intensification de sa respiration lorsque la tête de Rivaï se décolla de sa tempe pour se placer face à elle, et qu'elle sentit son nez effleurer le sien. Rivaï ne maîtrisait pas plus son souffle qu'elle, elle sentait sa poitrine se soulever près de la sienne, mais hormis ce détail le soldat semblait contenir admirablement une explosion.

Petra ne pouvait réprimer le léger tremblement de ses épaules et elle sentait tout son visage la cuire comme une incandescence. Mais Rivaï la contenait encore, cette explosion, et il ne bougeait pas.

- On gagne souvent moins à refouler l'envie d'être auprès de quelqu'un qu'à y céder, paraît-il, répéta la jeune femme, les yeux mi-clos.

- Où as-tu entendu ça ? feignit Rivaï avec une petite moue.

- Bah, dans la bouche d'un imbécile qui passait par là.

- 'Sont cons les gens, à dire des bêtises pareilles.

- Mouais, c'est ce que je finis par me dire aussi.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors que celles de Rivaï s'y appuyaient avec empressement. Cela ressembla à un impact, mais la caresse y était présente et d'autant plus délicieuse. Rien à voir avec ce contact timoré et mécanique qui les avait fugitivement unis une semaine auparavant.

Rivaï sentit les muscles de Petra, jusque là crispés et tendus comme des câbles de tridimensionnalité, se relâcher doucement et son corps se détendre contre lui. Ses mains enserrèrent sa tête avec une retenue relative, se fondant dans les cheveux clairs de la jeune femme. Petra se laissa d'abord embrasser quelques secondes, sans trop oser répondre comme par crainte d'une désillusion, mais elle ne mit pas longtemps à apporter son mouvement à la danse.

Rivaï finit par se détacher légèrement d'elle et, le sang battant ses tempes, déclara dans un souffle :

- Tu peux encore dire stop Petra…

- Même si vous me l'ordonniez je ne le ferais pas.

Pas la moindre retenue ne subsistait dans leurs gestes lorsqu'ils s'attirèrent de nouveau l'un à l'autre.

Les lèvres du caporal s'entrouvrirent et elle sentit tout son corps tressaillir lorsque la langue de Rivaï vint caresser les siennes et s'insinua entre elles. La chaleur qui envahit sa bouche avait quelque chose d'extatique.

Instinctivement, l'esprit de Rivaï sembla se diviser en deux et tandis qu'une infime parcelle de conscience restait attentive aux bruits du bâtiment et à l'approche potentielle d'un camarade, le reste de l'âme de Rivaï se relâcha complètement contre celle de Petra.

Le baiser était long, profond, atteignait l'essence de leur être. Que c'était bon, enfin. Il était trop tard. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quand cet instant prendrait fin mais la seule certitude s'imposant dans leur cerveau était qu'ils avaient définitivement franchi la frontière subtile qui, au-delà de la relation de supérieur à subordonnée, s'était établie au fil des instants partagées, des contacts lors des entraînements, des regards lors des chevauchées, du soulagement lors des retours de mission, de la simplicité délectable des moments que la vie leur offrait ensemble, distillés et épars.

Petra ne prêtait plus attention à ses yeux la brûlant où à son nez rougi. L'odeur de Rivaï, qui lui était familière mais dont jamais elle ne s'était ainsi empli les poumons, pénétrait son corps, et la fougue de ses lèvres s'emparant de sa bouche la secouait tout entière.

Elle sentit Rivaï l'attirer à elle pour presser son bassin contre le sien et, avec une pudeur complice, Petra glissa ses bras autour des hanches du soldat pour ne plus se séparer de lui.

Un nouveau vacarme retentit dans tout le bâtiment mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'y prêta attention.

Rivaï se fit violence pour ignorer le lit à côté de lui et il se contenta de pousser doucement Petra contre le mur, contre lequel il sentit le dos de la jeune femme s'étirer comme celui d'un chat. Ils n'oubliaient cependant pas où ils étaient. Les mains restaient sages mais l'esprit embrumé des deux soldats s'était déjà envolé au-delà des simples caresses.

L'oreille de Rivaï eut soudain un léger frémissement et sans crier gare il se détacha brusquement de Petra et la poussa légèrement derrière le recoin de l'armoire en lui fourrant son chiffon dans les mains. La jeune femme, essoufflée et déboussolée, n'y comprenait rien… jusqu'à ce que, la seconde suivante, pénètrent dans la pièce Emline et Lena, envoyées précédemment par Rivaï prêter main-forte à Hanji.

Le Caporal se tourna vers elles, l'air de rien, comme si elles l'interrompaient alors qu'il ne faisait que retendre les draps du lit. Son expression ordinaire dissimulait à merveille le moindre indice témoignant de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Les deux soldates ne virent pas Petra, dissimulée par l'armoire, et la jeune femme s'empressa de se remettre d'aplomb avant d'apparaître avec un air de ménagère très occupé. Les deux femmes ne prêtèrent cependant aucune attention à leur collègue et, hésitant entre le rire et l'empressement, elles osèrent

- Caporal Rivaï, je crois que vous devriez venir ! Nous avons pu déplacer la commode mais Hanji-san a insisté pour s'occuper de la bibliothèque mais… Je crois que nous n'arriverons pas à la tirer de dessous.

- Elle est encore vivante au moins ?

- Je crois. Moblit est en train de se tuer à essayer de la libérer mais on va avoir besoin de vous.

Rivaï soupira un long juron lyrique et leur fit signe qu'il arrivait tout de suite. Les deux femmes s'empressèrent de retourner sur les lieux de l'accident et Rivaï se tourna vers Petra, qui, partagée entre les vestiges de l'enivrement et l'amusement de la situation, émit un léger rire en rangeant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Le devoir vous appelle, je le crains.

- Mouais. Je vous laisse finir de vous occuper de cette pièce, soldat, lança Rivaï. Attention au lit.

Et il quitta les lieux. L'ordre des propriétés s'imposait : sauver Hanji d'une mort par écrasement. Nettoyer cette immondice leur servant de base. Puis retrouver Petra. Peut-être.

Il ne pouvait pas être son petit copain. Ou son amoureux. Ou un truc du genre. Mais sans le moindre doute, les regrets seraient brûlants s'il se détournait d'elle.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_YOOOSHA, sooo ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'hésitais à mettre un autre « chapitre » avant celui-ci de peur que ça aille trop vite mais en même temps ils sont pas au collège et comme je le disais à Neliel-chan, je vois mal Rivaï tortiller du fion pendant trois plombes. Donc voilà, j'ai beaucoup apprécié écrire ce passage et j'espère que la lecture en aura été agréable )_

_A très bientôt !_

_Cha cha !_


End file.
